My one of a kind princess
by AutumnElf
Summary: Takumi meets Misaki. Fire and ice. Very opposite yet so perfect for each other. See how they complete each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: I do not own Maid Sama. Hiro Fujiwara does.**

**At the mini park.**

The cold wind was blowing. A cute little girl about 9 years of age, wearing a white dress is chasing after her beautiful hat that was blown away by the wind. Desperate to get it back she ran hoping she can grab it.

"Stop!.. Please stop…"

Things turned out much worst, it was stuck on a tree branch. She stood there to think of something but what? She's too small to reach it.

"What will i do? Mom is going to be mad at me if I go home without it.." Tears are now threatening to fall. She looked around but couldn't find anyone to help her. Her tears started to fall as she slowly lose hope. And just when she was about to give up and face her mother's anger ….

"Hold this for me for a while.."A voice came behind her.

She turns to see the source of that voice immediately. A handsome young boy with a blonde spiky hair and emerald eyes about a year older than her.

Stretching his arm that is holding a lollipop anf handling it to her.

"Wh..what?" She stammered a little.

"Hold this for me; I'm going to get your hat. "The boy said.

"Really? But how? It's too high.. There's no way you can reach that". She said it with a questioning look on her face.

"You'll just have to trust me." He smiled at her kindly.

The little girl froze for a while…she breathed deeply and finally said.." Ok then, please bring it back to me" and smiled too.

"Ok.. Now please wipe your tears. It's going to be ok." The boy started climbing the tree, midway he heard her yelling.

"Pleeeeeease beeeee carefuuuuuuuul! Iiiii knooow yoooou caaan dooo it!" The little girl was trying to cheer for him.

He stopped for a while and chuckled then he winked at her and continued climbing. Finally he reached the hat. He waved it to her, smiling and he yelled.."See I told you i can do it…"

The little girl was sooo happy! She smiled at him wholeheartedly her eyes glowing in happiness.

the boy saw her smile; he never saw such an honest smile in his life. He felt something warm inside his chest,his heart beatted fast and he was unconsciously blushing.

Such a strange but nice feeling he felt. He went down as fast as he could and landed on his feet safely.. He rushed to give her, her hat. She took it and hugged it soo tight with her smile never leaving her face. She was so happy that she almost forgot the boy standing in front of her.

The boy was glad that she was happy and enjoyed watching her, but as much as he hates to leave now he badly needs to go somewhere else.

"I'm glad you're happy but I'm sorry I really need to go now. Can i take back my lollipop?"He said smiling.,

She was shocked and wide eyed when she remembered him..

"Ah..i i'm very sorry.. I totally forg…" she stammered again and her words where cut by his.

"It's ok. I understand." He can't help but smile at her.

She was so embarrassed of herself for forgetting him.(blushing madly as she bowed her head).She handed him his lollipop without even looking at him, she hid her face beneath her bangs.

He can't help but lough in her cute actions. He thinks that she is so unbelievably cute.

She slowly looked up to him with a questioning look..

"Why are laughing?" Whatever possible reason for him to lough made her confused.

"Is that your way of saying "thank you "to those who help you?"( he said it with a teasing tone while laughing)

"I said I'm sorry!" A little annoyed and embarrassed.

He took his lollipop while trying to be serious.

"Ok. Ok I'm sorry for teasing you little miss and he winked at her… Now, please be careful. I need to go now."

"Don't call me that! I'm already a big girl!"

He was taken aback for her sudden outburst. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out then…

"But thank you very much for returning my hat to me. This is so important to me. Thank you. By the way my name is Misaki."

He was dumfounded but recovered soon..

"You are welcome." He smiled a smile that could light up the entire Tokyo.

"I have a feeling that we will see each other again Misaki. It is a pleasure to meet you." the boy said.

And turn his back on misaki . He started walking away leaving misaki speechless.

"Wait!" Misaki yelled. She doesn't know why but she felt the need to call him.

He stopped and turns to look at misaki."Hmmm?"

"Your name? i? i? I want to know your name"! Angry at herself for stammering over and over again.

"Takumi my name is Takumi Usui." He smiled at her.

Misaki was blushing once again.

"Oh ok. Its nice meeting you too." a very low voice.

"Now! Now! Don't be sad. I am sure we'll be seeing each other again soon my _princess."_

and he was gone leaving misaki blushing so hard and dumfounded.


	2. Chapter 2 small world

** Chapter 2 Small world**

"Misaaaaa-chaaaaaaan!" The little girl was looking for her big sister.. Minutes passed and finally she found what she had been looking for.

"Misachan! I'd been looking all over for you."the little girl ran to her.

"Suzuna?! Why are you here?" her little sister, she looks exactly like her but smaller and more feminine.

"Mom is looking for you. She's kind of busy right now so she asked me to find you. She wants you to come home immediately to welcome some guest tonight." Suzuna explained.

"Guest? who?" Misaki wondered.

"I don't know mother didn't tell me." Suzuna answered." Hurry up misachan before mom gets angry on as both. We need to be home before our visitors arrive."

"Ok then.. Common.. "held her sisters hand and they both walk towards their house..

.

.

**Ayuzawa residence: **

"Misaki? Misaki! Wher have you been? And look at you? Why are you so dirty? How many times do I have to tell to start acting like a lady?" Not giving misaki a chance to talk.

"Mom i…" misaki tier to reason.

"Nevermind explaining misaki, we'll talk about that later. For now go clean up yourself before our visitors arrives."

"Ok mom."misaki went to her room and what her mother told her to do.

An hour later.

The doorbell rang. Minako went to open the door.

A beautiful lady with long curly blonde hair was standing outside

"Patricia! It's so nice to see you again".. Minako (Misaki's mom) greeted her with much excitement and happiness seen on her face same with Patricia. They hugged each other tight.

"Please come in patricia, just feel at home.." minako said.

"Thank you minako.. I really missed you"(while entering the house)"oh! Wait!"patricia took a step back.

"Huh? what is it patricia? Something wrong?" Minako asked.

"Oh there you are…come here son..let's get inside Takumi..Minako this is my son Takumi."

Takumi bowed his head to Minako. "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Ayuzawa."

"Pleasure to meet you too Takumi.. My My patricia what a handsome young boy you have.." Minako said with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm so thankful to have a son like Takumi.. By the way minako we're very sorry for being late, we could have gotten here earlier if it weren't for his lame excuses of helping out a little girl." pointing a finger on takumi.

"Mom! I'm telling the truth." takumi reasoned'

"Oh look at you two. You're just like brother and sister..how cool.." Then minako laugh.

Later patricia and takumi joined her laughing (nothing is really funny :p)

Moments later..

"Minako where are your girls?" Patricia asked.

"Oh yeah.. they're at the kitchen helping me out. Wait I'll get them."Minako went to see misaki and suzuna.

"Misaki? suzuna? are you two done fixing the bunny apples? My bestfriend wants to see you two.."minako entered the kitchen.

"Almost done mom".. misaki and suzuna said in chorus.

"Good then.. wash your hands after and join us ok you two?"

"Ok mom.." both answered their mother.

Minako went back to patricia and takumi.

They'll be here in a minute. They continued talking, catching with each others life…

Takumi remained silent most of the time. He can't relate with them anyways. His eyes wondered in every part of the living room. Until his eyes landed on something familiar.

"That hat, it's the same as hers' (he remembered the events that happened earlier that day.)' could it possible that she is….'

'Mom we're done.' Misaki spoke while suzuna tagging along behind her.

The three of them stopped whatever they are doing to look at misaki and suzuna's stood up. She went to misaki and suzuna..

'Patricia.. Meet my angels Misaki and Susuna." minako proudly introduced them.

Takumi couldn't believe what he is seeing. The only thing he knows is he's happy to see her again.

He said to himself.

"What a small world my princess."


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

Misaki suddenly stopped.. her eyes wide in shock, she couldn't believe what she's seeing. Usui Takumi was sitting in front of her, inside her house.

"Ouch! Misa-chaaaan why did you stop?" touching her aching nose.

"my nose hurt" suzuna bump into misaki and almost cried.

"Ooh come here baby don't cry".. minako carried suzuna and comforted her ,stroking her back up and down repeatedly.

" I'm sure Misaki didn't mean that to happen." Minako said.

"I'm sorry suzuna" not even looking at her sister.

"is there something wrong my dear?" Patricia asked misaki.

" I am ok ma'am..thank you very much for your concern" Misaki shyly smiled at patricia .

"Misa? misa-chan?" takumi whispered and smiled to himself "what a cute nickname, suits your cuteness very well misaki" . Takumi thought.

"Oh my minako… your girls are so adorable" patricia said as she giggled like a kid." Misaki and suzuna you two look exactly like your mom, both of you are so beautiful!'' she stood up and gave misaki and suzuna a big hug. "I've always wanted a daughter…" she added.

Misaki is still having a hard time processing everything in her mind. She tried to open her mouth to speak but nothing is coming out..

"Oh! Misaki I want you to meet takumi, my son. Come here takumi "pulling takumi closer to them.

"Hello Misaki" takumi greeted her politely and smiled at her while taking her hand and putting a kiss on it.

Misaki blushed at what he just did. Never in her life did she allow any boy to touch her, specially kiss her… She pulled her hand back and hid her arms behind her. She wanted to yell at him and smack him on the head. But she knows very well that it's rude and her mom is going to kill her.

" i"is all she can say.. (_my princess..my princess) _takumi's words kept playing in her mind over and over again. Not even noticing that she was blushing madly.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered only enough for usui to hear, annoyance is visible on her face.

Usui noticed that she's annoyed by what he did. For the first time in his life a girl hated him for kissing her hand. He wanted to laugh but held it in, instead he gave her his signature smirk.

" I told you, we will be seeing each other again _**Princess**_ _**Misa-chaan… **_Aren't you happy to see your prince Charming? " takumi is teasing her more.

"WHY YOU! " misaki is losing her self-control.. Her temper is at its limit. She wanted to beat him so hard but was cut off by her mother's voice.

"So you two already met?" Minako said not noticing the venom on her daughter's voice.

"Yes " i met your beautiful daughter earlier today." Takumi answered her.

"My my my… so how did you two meet exactly Takumi? misaki?".. Paticia asked curiously joining the conversation.

"Yeah! I wanna know it too.. But it's almost 7, let's talk about how you two met over dinner,ok ?" Minako said..

Everyone agreed.

.

.

_Dinner time._

At the table Minako and Patricia sat across each other same with misaki and takumi while suzuna was sitting on the other side of the table without a care in the world. Everyone started eating.. While minako and patricia kept on talking and reminiscing their past. Misaki and takumi sat there in silence. Takumi kept on gazing at misaki. Even without looking at him misaki can feel his gaze upon her, and its making her so uncomfortable. So she avoided him by bowing her head.

"What's with this kid? Why do i feel so uncomfortable around him?" misaki mentally asked herself.

"Hey! I almost forgot! Sooo? How did you to meet?" Patricia asked.

" misaki? Do wanna be the one to tell the story?" Takumi asked misaki with a little tone of teasing in his Voice'

"Tell us misaki?" patricia and minako said in unison.

"I. i was playing at the park. The wind blew my hat. I chased after it ,but it was stuck on a tree and.. and.. and he…(not wanting to continue) he..ta-takumi was there. That's it."

"That's it? the three said it in unison.

"Misa-chaaaaaaaan" ..(takumi looked at her with his sad puppy like eyes, acting hurt)

"W-what?" misaki fidgeting her finger on her legs underneath the table.

"Misa-chan I think you missed the most trilling part… I'm gonna have to tell them myself."

"Wait! no!" Misaki tried to reason but to no avail.

"go on takumi" minako asked while patricia was nodding her head.

" OK! So when misa-chan's hat was stuck. She was helpless and is about too cry.. she was looking for someone to help her but there's nobody around. I was looking at her from a far when I was passing by.. I didn't want to evolve myself at first, but I saw her beautiful face, crying and giving up.. I couldn't bear to see her like that. So I helped her by climbing the tree. I was a little scared but misa-chan cheered me up. So i was determined to proceed."( takumi was relating the story with gestures).

Patricia and minako were listening to every word takumi says, like fan girls watching a trilling movie of their idol. While misaki was forever blushing. So embarrassed of what takumi was saying.)

"what happened next son?" patricia asked.

" so I climbed and climed, and finally! I was able to get it. I was so glad that i finally made it, i turn to look at misa-chan and waved her hat and boy!( he paused).

"And? And what Takumi?" minako asked.

" Misa-chan was like a beautiful princess from where I stood…and her smile, her smile was priceless." Takumi said it with a very heartwarming smile on his face.

"wow takumi that was a very brave thing to do." Minako said.

"takumi really likes helping out someone in need." Patricia said.

"takumi I think you're a very intelligent and brave young boy. But! I can't help but notice the way you constantly praise Misaki, do you like her?"minako gave usui a teasing look then paticia started laughing like there's no tomorrow.

"Well if you'll ask me, it's impossible for anyone not to like our Misaki" she's irresistibly cute and polite."Patricia said it with a smug expression on her face.

"so, takumi? do you like, as in like misaki?" patricia's turn to tease takumi.

"Yes i really like Misa-chan" takumi blushing little but he held his head high, confident that he knows what his saying.

"ooooooh" minako and patricia said in unison. "What an honest answer.." minako added then she looked at misaki.

"Misaki what can you say about what takumi said dear?"

( Na LOST ang beauty ni Misaki at Suzuna te!)

"I- -I'm sorry" misaki stood up from her seat with her head bowed low her chin touching her collarbone. Dark aura surrounding her.

"Please excuse me, I'm not feeling well. Sorry" she said it in a cold tone as bowed her head as respect and she went to her room without looking back at them.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you very much for reviewing and following my story everyone.

Takumisa777: Yeap! Pinay na pinay ate! :D

**Chapter 4**

Misaki's room

An hour had passed but still Misaki stayed inside her room. She didn't want to see anyone, she felt humiliated especially by Takumi. Maybe because of her young age, all was new to her. She just didn't understand anything about care, crushes and most of all LOVE just yet!

Unlike other girls that are already having crushes; all she cared about is her mother her sister, school, and playing. And her femininity is 10/100 percent. While girls her age are dolling up themselves, she's always stealing her mom's t-shirts which are oversized for her. But today was an exemption she was forced to wear a dress so she can go and play outside. She hated it plus meeting Takumi was a total nightmare!

"I hate you Takumi" she said it with annoyance.

She changes her dress into an oversized red t-shirt and paired it with jeans she also wore a black cap. She's planning to run off again like she always does. Just thinking that Takumi is still inside her house makes her sick. So she opened her window planning to jump off but her room was on the 2nd floor of their house, it was a little too high for her and she was a bit scared. Later on she decided to just go down to the door leading into their garage just beside the kitchen.

"You can do it Misaki!" encouraging herself. "All I gotta do is be very careful not to be seen by anyone. Hmmm! Way too easy!" Muttering to herself with confidence! "Ok! Here I go!" She slowly went her way down like a thief exiting the house. All was smooth until… "SUZUNA!" Misaki covered her mouth with her hands and stood flatly against the wall. Suzuna went to the kitchen to get a glass of water for Minako. She was looking the other way. Misaki was praying to that suzuna wouldn't look her way but fate was against her. Suzuna look her way..

"Misa-chaaa…" suzana's mouth was covered by Misaki.

"Shhhhhh! Suzuna please keep quiet" Misaki whispered on suzunas ear. "Please pretend you didn't see me. Ok?" In a pleading voice. Suzuna just stared at her with no responds. "Ok, ok! How about I'll get you lots and lots of raffle tickets? Fair enough? Misaki is bribing her. Suzuna's eyes glowed with excitement and she smiled at Misaki. "Ok I'll take that as a yes suzuna, now go and bring that water there. Remember you didn't see ?" Suzuna just nodded and left Misaki. As suzuna's figure was slowly disappearing Misaki went her own way too "that was close! But I'm almost there… finally!" she reached the door. She opened it slowly and finally went out but before totally closing the door behind her she heard Takumis voice talking to Suzuna. Then she left their house without anyone knowing (except Suzuna) well at least that's what she thought.

" Are you ok Suzuna? Issss? ….( there was a stretch in his word but he continued talking) Is everything alright?" Suzuna just nodded in reply and proceeded walking overtaking Takumi.

" Minako are you sure Misaki's alright? I think we really hurt her. Maybe she's thinking that we're making fun of her." Ptricia was so worried about Misaki's feelings.

"Oh don't worry patricia, I know my daughter she'll forget about it fast. She just simply doesn't understand those kind of things yet."(What things?haha ;P ) Minako chuckled.

"Mom? Can I take a walk for a while?" Takumi asked her mom.

"What Takumi? At these time of the night? It's not safe! And where are you going?" paTricia said.

"Just outside the house mom, promise I won't go far. And I can protect myself" he said with a smug.

Patricia rolled her eyes.."Fine! just don't go anywhere dark ok? And don't go too far! Be careful and stay away from trouble."

"Mooom!" Usui hates it when her mom treats her like a kid. ( hey! You're still a kid!)

" Ok! Ok!" patricia raised her hands in defeat. "Just be careful"

"Ok mom, Mrs. Ayuzawa, I'll go outside for a while." He bowed his head as a sign of respect and he went his way.

"Get away from me! Shooo! Shooo! Get away" misaki was running for her life she is being chased by a dog, a big one! "Of all the days, why did ( their neighbor) chosen tonight to release his dog outside. Misaki was running for minutes know, she's getting really tired and she's sweating all over her body.

" This is bad! I can't run any longer. I'm so tired" Misaki was thinking, panic and fear is slowly taking over her. " I need to find a way or who knows what will happen to me! Think Misaki! Think!" She look around hoping to find something. "That's it!" she saw a file of wooden Boxes near an abandoned warehouse.

"If I climb there the dog can't reach me anymore!" She runs to the file of boxes as fast as she could. Finally she reached it. The boxes where a little shorter than Misakis height. She climbed the first box easily but figured the dog can still reach her if it jumps, so she climb the second one it was unstable and wobbly but she didn't mind and she did it." Thank goodness!" Misaki was panting so hard that she can hear her own heartbeat.

"Aw! Aw! Aw! The dog kept on barking at her while walking in circles around the boxes.

" HAHA! Beat you!" Misaki stood up and yelled while pointing at the dog which was a very wrong move. The boxes started to wobble more, one box falling after another. Misaki was falling along with the wooden boxes but what feared most was the dog waiting to eat her alive!

She felt herself going down. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact to come, and the dog to bite her. But to her surprise she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and she landed on somewhat soft.

" Are you ok Misaki?" Takumis voice was full of concern.

"Ta-Takumi?" She suddenly opens her amber eyes only to meet with Takumis emerald eyes; she nodded in reply to him. "How did you? Why are…"( she can't even form a single question in her amazement for Takumis heroic act. But they were interrupted by the loud bark. Takumi gently pushed Misaki to his side then he stood up covering Misaki, He picked a piece of wood from the broken boxes then motioned it from left to right repeatedly pretending to hit the dog just to scare it away. Thankfully it worked the dog ran away leaving them alone.

Takumi turned to Misaki.  
"Are you ok Misaki? Can you stand up?" he offered a hand to support her to stand.

Misaki Hesitated but accepted his hand later on. " I – I guess im ok" and she slowly stood up but a sudden pain in her legs caused her to fall again. " Ouch!"

" Misaki!" he panicked. Your foot, its sprained.. here"( he turned his back to Misaki and and lowered himself down

"What?" misaki was blushing more! Confused of what takumi was doing.

"You can't walk home, you're injured. So i'm gonna have to carry you home like it or not my princess." Takumis teasing her again'

" NO WAY! AND WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!" misaki's yelling her lungs out.

" Call you what? my Princess?" He chuckled and forcefully wrap Misakis arms around his neck an stood up he carried her (piggyback style).

" You'll have to hold tight my princess or you'll fall."(he was blushing lightly over Misakis closeness to him. Without Misaki knowing it.

Misaki was so dumbfounded the no matter how she tried no word is coming out from her mouth. they stayed silent all the way to near Misaki's house until, Misaki broke the silence.

"TaKumi" Misaki said in a whisper. Takumi stopped walking "Hmm?'' he made a sound.

" Thank you for saving My life". Misaki said in her own sweet way leaving Takumi wide-eyed and blushing for a moment.

" You're welcome mIsaki" he replied back with happiness evident in his voice. After a moment he chuckled again " You know what misa-chan? From now on I will be keeping an eye on you."

"WHAT?! WHY?! Misaki was confused and annoyed again.

" Because that's what a Prince should do, _ protect my Princess always..._


	5. Chapter 5

Once again thank you for reviewing and following the story everyone.. :D

Takumisa777: oops! Sorry haha!

**Chapter 5**

Ayuzawa home.

"Ready to face your mom Misa-chan?" Takumi asked while standing at the door carrying Misaki.

"I guess? I'll have to face mom sooner anyways, I think she'll be very angry and (she paused thinking of her mom's punishment) and who knows what she'll do to me" She tried to sound brave but Takumi can feel her fear by her tight grip on his shirt. "Ahh Takumi? I think it's better if you put me down now, the pain is gone and maybe.." Her words were cut by Takumis.

"And maybe you can pretend that nothing happened to you? Am I right? Do you really think you can fool them off with your foot looking like that misa-chan?" Takumi read her mind.

"ah..wha.. how did you?" misaki asked in shock." Takumi just shrugged his shoulder in reply to her.

"WAIT! Are you an alien? Yeah! I think you're an alien. And how did you even know I went out and where I am? You are an alien are you?!" Misaki was so amazed at Takumi. Takumi just chuckled, thinking how Misaki is being so irresistibly cute. Both of them chuckled, somehow the growing tension in Misakis heart lessened. "Alien huh? I like that name; I'll take that as a compliment from Misa-chan." Takumi said.

They took a deep breath then Takumi knocked on the door trice. Misakis heart was racing in fear again and Takumi felt it too because of their closeness. "It will be ok Misaki" Takumi comforted her. The door slowly opened and a voice came..

"Is that you Takumi?"Minako asked while tilting her head to see. "Yes " he replied back. takumi took a step forward to enter. Minakos eyes grew wide in shock upon seeing Misaki on Takumis back.

"Misaki? MISAKI?! Why are you outside with Takumi? We thought you are sleeping.(She scanned Misaki from head to toe and she saw her now swollen foot.) "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FOOT?"Minako raised her voice half in concern and half in anger. ( Misaki couldn't say a word in fear she just closed her eyes and hid her face behind Takumis neck. Takumi can feel her trembling.

"Mrs. Ayusawa I'm sorry to interrupt but we need take care of her injured foot fast, she's hurting so much" takumi butt in.

"What's going on here?" Patricia looked at misaki. "OH MY GOSH! Misaki what happened? Hurry up Takumi put Misaki down the sofa, we need to cure that fast.( takumi did what he was told to do, he slowly put Misaki down carefully and he sat beside her with a worried face.) "Minako do you have first aid kit?"( Patrcia was a nurse before she got married.)" YES! Wait I'll go get it." minako hurried to get the kit. Later on she came back with a box on her hand. As soon as the box was handed to Patricia she immediately started curing Misakis foot. It was a painful process but Misaki didn't complain even a little. When the pain was unbearable she would just bite he lower lip or close her eyes.

The whole time takumi knew that she was really in pain by looking at her hand, tightly gripping on the sofa. Takumi couldn't help feeling amazed for her bravery. He heldd Misakis shoulder and assured her "It's almost done Misaki, just hold on a little longer." He looked at Misaki with much concern. Misaki looked at him too, she took a deep breath and smiled sweetly at Takumi "I Know." Takumi felt the world froze and once again that warm feeling inside his chest is back every time Misaki smiles at him. He blushed a little. For now he only understands a little about emotions but he sure wants to understand it fully and he knows it'll be only possible if he's with Misaki.

"There! I'm done." Patricia announced. " Minako you can come here now, Misaki foot is gonna be ok now." Paticia is calling MInako. She stayed away the whole time because she couldn't bear to see something like that, one of her fears.

( yung totoo te?! Na LOST na naman ang beauty ni Suzuna at Minako.. grrr!)

"Really? Thank you Patricia I really don't know what to do without you. Thank you..(She looked at Misaki) you my dear have some explaining to do (she paused) tomorrow, ok? For now take a rest."Minako ordered Misaki.

"Yes mom" Misaki slowly stood up, she looked at her mom then to patricia, She bowed her head and muttered" Thank you very much Mrs. Usui." Takumi stood up fast and motioned to assist Misaki but..

"It's ok Takumi I can..(She took a step and nearly fell; thankfully Takumi was fast to stop her from falling.

"Here Misaki hold my hand I'll assist you to your room." Minako offered but takumi interrupted her.

"Mrs. Ayuzawa please allow me to carry Misaki to her room." Minako raised her eyebrows and smiled then she looked at Patricia who's squealing like a fan girl. Minako shrugged "Ok then Takumi please take care of Misaki." Takumi smiled and Misaki was forever blushing. He carried misaki (Piggyback style) Misaki was so shy for all the trouble she caused Takumi even for just one day. She didn't argue anymore and complied to Takumi.

At the stairs Misaki spoke "Sorry for all the trouble I put you through today Takumi. Truly I am.( She paused for a moment and continued) I'm always like these you know? Causing everyone trouble just to get what I want… All I wanted is to be ME and not to become someone that they want me to be. But everybody seem to hate the real me." Sadness can be heard in her voice.

Takumi stopped at his tract. "Well I think they are all crazy for not liking the real you Misa-chan. Because for me, you are the most amazing girl I've ever met and not to mention a VERY VERY CUTE one too."

Misaki was blushing up to the tips of her hair but thankfully Takumi couldn't see it. Even if she won't admit it Takumi is the first one to make her feel _special._

"You! You really are an idiot! You know that?! Trying to sound annoyed.

But Takumi can see through her rough pretense, a kind heart that is battling against being just herself and sacrificing for being someone she's not just to please those who are important to her. He continued walking and spoke.

"Please don't change Misaki. I like you just the way you are, and I want to know and see ALL about the real you. Just you Misaki. Please, always remember that whenever you are with me you don't need to be someone else you're not. And if ever you can't take them anymore. Don't go running away ok? You might hurt yourself again. If you want you can call me anytime and I'll come running. "He said it in a very caring and loving tone. He was expecting Misaki to react harshly again after what he said. But to his surprise..

Misaki was so happy for everything she heard. Takumi sounded so sincere so It's so hard not to believe him. For the first time in her life someone wanted her to be just herself, she felt accepted. She whispered the words coming from the bottom of her heart.

"Thank you very much Takumi. I will never change… for you; I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

**Takumisa777**

**Jane-sama**

**cheerwinesherbet**

**anitaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**meimei11**

**copperwriter**

**and everyone else.. Thank you for reviewing and following my story :D**

**Chapter 6**

After 7 years.

The bell rang signaling all classes ended. Misaki yawned and stretch her arms "what a day, thank god it's over! "All she wanted is to get home immediately. "Boy I sure hope that Alien is not around!"Misaki is thinking as she approaches the school gates. She looked around but didn't see a certain blonde boy with emerald eyes. "Oh gosh! Thank you very much! For once I can go home peacefully without that alien tagging along." She took maybe 5 steps outside the school gates and…

"Misa-chaaaan! Takumi called her in a sing-song voice!" you are an hour late than usual?"

"Ah! (she rolled her eyes) So much for my peaceful journey home!" Misaki whispered with a funny annoyed expression written all over her face. Leaving Takumi wondering. "Huh? What did you say Misa-chan?"

"Oh nothing! Why are you here again? Aren't you supposed to be home by now Alien?"

Takumi pouted and looked at Misaki with his puppy sad eyes. "I just wanna see my princess Misa-chan ( teasing her again) and by the way, why are you late? Are you seeing someone already Misaki?"he suddenly turned serious.

"OH CUT THE CRAP IDIOT! BEFORE I BEAT YOU INTO PULP! Misaki yelled at him.

"So you're not seeing anyone?" Takumi smiled and just ignored her anger.

"Of course not! FYI i'm not SEEING ANYONE! It's just that the principal decided to extend an hour of class today to cover up for the coming holiday." Misaki reasoned.

"Thank you for being honest to me Misaki" he smiled at her wholeheartedly.

Misaki blushed at his words. "YOURE SO WEIRD! ( she looked away avoiding his gaze) What the hell's wrong with you?! You sick twisted alien!" she proceeded walking, overtaking Takumi. Takumi just chuckled in reply and followed her." You already got what you came here for TO SEE ME right? Now go home!"

"NOPE! can't do! I'll be the one to cook dinner for my princess and her family tonight." Takumi proudly stated.

"WHAT?!" Misaki half yelled at him. " I don't remember inviting you! And cook dinner for us? Wha."she was cut by takumi.

"Yeah you didn't. But MOM did, she called me these morning and asked if I can cook my specialty for tonight's dinner." Takumi simply explained.

"MOM? Please don't tell me you're calling. . ? A vain is appearing on her forehead.

"Oh yeah! About that, (he laughed) Misa-chan your mother wants me to call her mom too, and since I treat her like my second mom and she as well treats me like her own son. I don't think there's a problem with it. I'm I right? Plus! I'ts an advantage for me in the near future!" he reasoned.

(Ever since that day they met. Takumi had become like a family to the Ayuzawas. A son for minako, a brother for suzuna., but for Misaki you may ask? He's an annoying sick twisted alien. Tha Ayuzawa home is open for him anytime.)

Misaki just stared at him blankly with her jaw dropping. "I think I'm gonna be sick.(she massaged her temple gently) What the hell's wrong with these people? "She murmured but ignored Takumi totally. " I'm too tired to argue with you" she thought.

Ayuzawa home

" Mom im..( she remembered Takumi) we're home" Misaki greeted her mom.

"Welcome home dear" minako greeted back but without even looking at her, she was looking at Takumi." Takumi! Thank you very much for coming son." Minako said happily.

" I,ts my pleasure M-mom" Takumi smiled awkwardly touching his neck.

"Hah!how thick can your face get! She cursed inwardly ang glared at Takumi. Tukumi saw her looking and he smiled mischievously then winked at her. Misaki rolled her eyes and gave him an annoyed look. Takumi stick his tongue out. Misaki just growled at him.

" Mom please excuse me, I'm going to my room now I need to do some homework. "Ok Misaki but let's eat dinner together ok?" minako replied back. "See you later Misa-chan" Takumi added. Misaki just shrugged and went to her room.

An hour later. There was a knock on Misakis door " Who's that?"

"misa-chan it's dinner time, mom is calling you" suzuna answered.

" Ok! Thanks suzuna I'll go down in a minute." She fixed herself and went downstairs for dinner. The food smelled so delicious.. She rushed to the table and saw everyone ready to eat Takumis specialty dish. She sat down infront of Takumi." Ok! Let's eat everyone" takumi announced. "Thank you for the food" everyone sang in chorus.

Takumi really enjoyed watching misaki enjoying her food " How's the food Misa-chan? Do you like it?" Takumi asked with a smile on his face.

" it's so delicious !" Talking with her mouth full but it was an honest answer. She totally forgot that she is annoyed at takumi earlier.

"Misaki! How many times do I have to remind you not to talk when your mouth is full, especially in front of our visitor." Minako lectured her.

"It's ok Mom. I kinda think it's actually cute hahaha.." Takumi laughed. Misaki blused at what he said.

"Visitor? Who Takumi? I thought he's your SON mom? Wait! So that makes us brother and sister.. am I right Takumi? " Misaki was hitting to birds with one stone . Minako looked away in awkwardness and Takumi with his sad puppy look mode. Misaki laughed in victory.

"But Misa-chan! I don't wanna be your brother ( whinning like a Kid) but i welcome the idea of becoming moms future SON IN LAW with all my heart!" Misaki was totally dumbfounded! Takumi chuckled at Misakis reaction, Minako couldn't help but laugh. Takumis chuckle turned into a laugh too.

"That's it!"( Misaki said in a whisper but annoyed manner, she stood up with her head vowed low )" I'm going to my room. Please excuse me."

"Huh? I think it already happened before.. Anyways maybe it's just my emagination." Suzuna was talking without looking at anyone. Takumi and Minako looked at each other. "OOOPS! She's never gonna forgive you Takumi" Minako said as she continued to laugh.

"Aah! I know exactly what to do to bring Misa-chans mood back.. CHOCOLATE CAKE!"

Misakis room.

Misaki was staring blankly at her assignments for hours now. She just couldn't concentrate because of Takumis words " _future..future son in law..future son in law.."_ She was so annoyed! "That thick faced alien! Who does he think he is?!..( she took a deep breath to calm herself.) Is he serious about what he's saying? No! I think he's just teasing the hell out of me! But?! The way he say things.. and his eyes..it seem so sincere .. argh! SERIOUSELY HE'S SO ANNOYING! (She slammed her hand on her study table) What the hell's wrong with me? Why can't I take him off my mind? He's making me so confused!" ( She was talking to herself. She covered her face with her palms; she stayed on that position until there was a knock on her door.

"What is it?" misaki asked but there was no answer.. Misaki growled while standing up to open the door. "What?!" half annoyed. But to her surprise a beautifuly decorated chocolate cake was covering Takumis face. Misaki was taken aback she didn't expect Takumi was outside her door. " Oh god! Did he hear wahat I said earlier?" she muttered to herself and she was blushing.

Takumi peeked through the Cake " What's wrong Misa-chan? You're blushing."

"Huh?! No I'm not!" she mentally slaps herself and hurriedly turned her back to avoid his gaze. " What are you doing here?" while returning to her study table.

"oh! Ok"( takumi chuckled.) " Misa-chan you forgot to eat your dessert plus, I know it's your favorite and I made it especially for you my princess! So i decided to bring it personally, my lady."

"Cut that crap Takumi, Im tired!" Trying to sound annoyed but deep inside her she knows she's happy.

"I know you are! Didn't you know that eating sweets will boost your energy?"  
"WHATEVER! Give me that!" she grabbed the cake from Takumis hands and put a spoon full of cake in her mouth.

"AWWW Misa-chan is so cute! Can I spoon-feed you?" Takumi really enjoys watching Misaki eat. Especially when he's the one who made the food." Slow down a little Misaki, you might choke." He said in concern. Misaki just rolled her eyes. She finished her cake fast leaving takumi shocked.

"Hey"( waving a hand on Takumis face) Make yourself useful and go get me a drink" ( playing I AM YOUR MASTER.)

"Yes ma'am!" takumi played along. Then they both laugh! " I'll get you a drink Misaki" He took her plate and went downstairs.

Meanwhile Misaki was getting really sleepy due to her tiredness. She yawned and cross her arms on the table and rested her head over it her face facing the door. Her eyes slowly closing " What is taking him so long?" And she finally fell asleep.

The door opened " Misa-chan here's your drink.." he stood for a moment in sight of his sleeping Misaki. He smiled a very warm smile while approaching her. " and the princess is finally asleep" He said in a whisper. He placed the glass near the lamp stand and took the stool and slowly placed it in front of Misaki . There's a warm feeling inside his heart and butterflies in his stomach. He took the loose locks covering Misakis face and placed it behind her ear. Then he carefully traced Misaki eyes then lips with his thumb. His warm smile never leaving his face, adoring her totally. Misaki made a small move causing him to stop. Misaki half opened her eyes and muttered "stop that Idiot" Her words are merely audible. But Takumi understood it completely His eyes wide in shock and his mouth slightly open he froze! Fearing Misaki was awakening by what he did. She will kill him for being so close to her.

Misaki sighed and muttered "Thanks" and she closed her eyes and drifted off to Dreamland leaving a dumbfounded Takumi gazing at her in amazement and blushing.

Takumi stood up slowly and kiss her forehead "You never fail to amaze me every time _Misaki_ "He said her name in such a loving way. He slowly carried her( bridal style) to her bed and placed a blanket over her. Then he said " goodnight my _princess. _I hope you dream about me._" _He chuckled and slowly made his way out of Misakis room. He turned the lights of and slowly closed her door.


	7. Chapter 7

It's so hard to write a happy chapter when you're awfully sad. I did my best anyways so I hope you like it guys. Thanks everyone

**Chapter 7**

"MiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiSaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaKiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" A cute girl with pink pigtails was calling Misaki (squealing like a fan girl). She was running towards Misaki with arms wide spread to give her a BIG BEAR HUG just in time for Misaki to prepare herself for the impact. Thank goodness Misaki was strong enough for her weight.

"Oooy! Sakura what's up? You seem to be so energetic today?" Misaki asked.

" Misaki we saw you with Takumi yesterday, and the other day, and the other day, and…" Sakura was spreading too much moe flowers and it's drowning Misaki.

"Ok Ok sakura I got your point." Misaki was trying to stop Sakura from talking.

"So? What's the score between you and Takumi? Are you an official couple now?" Sakura bombarded her with questions.

"WHAT?! SCORE? And what COUPLE?! What on earth are you talking about Sakura?!" Misaki was confused and annoyed. Just the thought of her and Takumi being a couple is sending chills to her spine! (weeeh? Di nga?) "We're just fri-FRIENDS! (She hesitated to say the word) or more like RIVALS! ENEMIES to be exact!"

" Yeah!yeah! That's what you always say when our topic is Takumi!" (Giving her the ( ' . ' . ) sakura countered her.

"But I'm telling the truth Sakura. I mean we grew up together. We only see each other as Brother and sister, and seeing us together is NORMAL cause we both are living JAPAN ; isn't it?" Misaki tried to reason but to no avail. She was running out of reasons.

"OHoh really? Just FRIENDS? BROTHER and SISTER relationship you say? And both living in Japan huh?! Well I happen to live in Japan too you know (mocking Misaki) but I've never seen anyone who would go every day to our school just to see a FRIEND! Ignoring the distance! Making sure that you reach home safely before going home himself."

Misaki just rolled her eyes "Sakura! Let me remind you he USED to study HERE!? at this SCHOOL?! So what made you so SURE that he comes all the way here, as you said? Just too SEE ME?! Common what if it's just coincidence?

"WOW! GO FOR COINCIDENCE! But every day ?! ( Sakura is Mocking her more) look Misaki, I know Takumi used to study here. Ever since we can see that there's something between you two. There are even rumors about you and him are "TOGETHER" But i didn't believe them because you said so you're not. And after he graduated last year, he still comes here to see you every day. You call that a coincidence?"

Misaki was trying to retort back but just couldn't find the right words to say so she just crossed her arms and look away from sakura..

"Misaki? (losing her hope on making Misaki understand.) Can't you see the way he looks at you? It's full of love and.. and care. And the way he protects you and save you like what you said to me. " Sakura kept on talking. She was thinking of how stubborn can Masaki be for just simply ignoring everything she says. Unknowing that Misakis heart is slowly breaking because of her words. She can feel tears forming in her eyes but she blinked it away. She took a deep breathe and..

"Oh Sakura stop it( misaki finally got the strength to stop Sakura from telling the truth that she kept on denying for years now.) This conversation is pointless; there are other important things to discuss than this!" ( her voice scared sakura a little. It made her stop talking)" I'm sorry to disappoint you sakura but it is what it is.. Takumi and I are just Friends nothing more." Lowering her voice while tapping sakuras head. Sakuras good vibes disappeared and was replaced by dark clouds floating above her head..Misaki slowly turned her back to leave but after she took a few steps she heard sakura half yelled..

"Tell me Misaki? what will you feel if you see Takumi with another girl?" Sakuras words is like an arrow hitting Misaki bull's-eye in her heart, paralyzing her whole body.

**After School**

Almost every students are coming out of the school gate. Sakura was walking without even watching where she's going until she bumped into someone.

" Oh! I'm sorry ( she bowed her head ) I didn't mean to.." Sakura said apologetically. She slowly looked up to see the person she bump into and " Takumi? Usui?!"

"Yes. And you are Sakura right? Misakis friend? Takumi asked. Ahmm did you happen to see her? She's a little late again.

" Oh yeah..i saw her a minute ago at the faculty room but I think she'll be here in no time." Sakura replied back.

"Oh ok.. Thanks" Takumi politely smiled at her.

"Yeah!( She took a step but stopped) you are an amazing person Takumi"(smiling brilliantly)

"Huh?"(3 question marks floating above his head).

"for enduring Misaki over the years. We know that she can be the most stubborn girl on earth sometimes and her temper (giggles).. And she's the " QUEEN OF DENIAL" too.

Takumi smiled kindly at Sakura finally understanding what she's trying to say. "yeah"( while nodding his head.)

" It could take you forever Takumi" Sakura said with a sad smile.

Takumis face turned serious. He looked up in the sky and smiled "I know"(while slowly looking down at Sakura. " But I am willing to wait forever for her" he said with much sincerity.

Moe flowers flooding around them. " I'm so glad to hear that Takumi" Sakura said happily. Then she spotted Misaki coming their way.. " oh! She's here! I'll go now Takumi.. bye!" Takumi just raised a hand at her. Then he turn to look at Misaki and smile at her.

" Smiling at?" raising an eyebrow at Takumi.

"You of course my princess.. I've been waiting for you for a while now, so I'm just glad to finally see you."

Misaki blushed at his words she felt like there's a deeper meaning behind it.

" SHUT UP! Who even told you to wait for me?! You could've just gone home." Misaki retorted.

Takumi chuckled "Nobody…(then he turned serious)" But _I'm willing to wait forever for you Misaki."_

-and Misaki was forever blushing.-


	8. Chapter 8

Jane-sama I promise to explain everything on the next chapter.. thanks everyone

**Chapter 8**

Misaki is walking outside Seika high Takumis school. When she reaches the gate of the school she stood there and waited for Takumi. Minutes passed by but Takumi wasn't there. She waited for him but she is starting to get annoyed "Where is that Alien?! How dare he make me wait like this!" An hour had passed but still there was no Takumi.." That's it I'm going home! Can't believe I wasted my precious time waiting for that idiot! " Misaki cursed inwardly..

As she was about to leave the school, Misaki saw the most unexpected thing. Usui Takumi laughing and holding hands with another girl across the busy street. He was smiling at that girl the way he always smiled at her. She felt like the world stopped her heart slowly losing its heartbeat it felt so hard to breathe. She felt like she was a glass breaking into pieces. She wanted to shout at him but she just couldn't say a word, nothing is coming out of her mouth. Nothing only tears forming in her eyes and later on falling nonstop on her cheeks. She never felt this kind of pain in her life. She stood there motionless until she saw Usui bending down to kiss the girl.

" No! "Finally she's able to speak " Takumi No" now she's shouting at him but he didn't hear her call.. " stop!" she started to run towards them without even looking at the road. She ran as fast as she could " almost there" she called him again " takumi" This time he heard her but he was looking at her coldly. She froze for a moment the way Takumi looked at her made her feel like he doesn't know her at all. She felt her vision slowly blurring darkness eating her alive! Her ears felt like deaf blocking every sound to enter her brain, but somehow one sound manages to escape. The sound of the horn distracted her "HONK! HONK! The sound was getting louder and louder and there were flashes of lights that coused her to close her eyes. She realized it was a car full speeding towards her. It was too late to run so she braced herself for what will happen.. She kept her eyes closed until she heard a panic voice calling her name "Misaki! Get out of the way! Misaki! Misaki!" She opened her eyes and the last thing she saw was Takumi running towards her then everything went black! Then…

.

.

.

Misaki suddenly opens her eyes! She was panting so hard, sweating all over her body. She touched her cheeks and she was shock to find it wet. "What just happened? Was it just a dream? It felt so real. And why am I crying?" She mentally asked herself. She was still in her deep thoughts until ..

" Misaki thank goodness you're awake.. I was so worried' you really scared me.."

Misaki was still catching up with her breath when she felt someone envelop her with a hug..

" Please don't scare me like that again Misaki."a voice spoke again with a very concern but at the same time scared voice.

"Taku-mi?" Misaki finally realized who it was..

" yes.. I'm right here.. Now calm down.. Whatever it was it was just a bad dream."

-to be continued-


	9. Chapter 8 part 2

I'm really running out of ideas lolz! This might be my last chap… I hope not grrr! I hate myself!

Takumisa777:

Jane-sama I'm sorry I really don't know where to put their ages on this chapter, so here goes Misa is 16, 3rd year junior high and Takumi is 17, 1st year senior high..

Thank you all

**Chapter 8 **part 2

"Feeling better now Misaki?"Takumi asked her with a very concern voice while rubbing Misakis back to soothe her. Misaki was resting her head on Takumis chest still bothered by her unpleasant dream. She didn't respond to Takumis question which made Takumi curious. He held Misakis shoulders and push her lightly forward just enough for him to see Misakis face.

"Misaki?" Takumi was shocked to see Misaki blushing and avoiding his gaze by looking away. He thought for a moment and.. "Was your dream about me Msaki?" He chuckled at the thought of Misa-chan dreaming about him.

Misakis eyes grew wide in shock, she can't tell him about her dream or he'll tease her for the rest of her life! She tried to calm herself and put on an annoyed look. She then glared at Takumi while pushing him away! "NONSENSE! Why would I even dream about you?! Not in a MILLION YEARS Takumi! I'd rather dream of flying pigs than you!" her face was as red as a tomato.

"Hahaha" Takumi laugh at her responds " Misa-chan am I that unpleasant to be in your dream?" he said in-between his laughter. Misaki just glared at him and smacked his shoulder. "IDIOT!" She tried to stop herself from laughing but a smile was visible on her lips which made Takumi laugh even more. Later on she gave up and laugh along with him until her stomach made a rumbling sound. They both stop laughing and look at each other.

"That's it! I'll go down and make you a tasty breakfast Misa-chan." Takumi said while standing up from Misakis bed.

" Hey Takumi? What time is it?"

"hmmm…7:30" looking at his watch.

"HOLY COW! Im late!" she jump out of her bed. " I need to hurry!"Picking up her towel and rushing to go to her bathroom. She then noticed Takumi standing at the door staring at her amused Misaki stop at her stacks "What's the matter with you alien?!"

Takumi just chuckled at her.. "Misa-chan today is holiday, what's wrong with you? Do you have a fever or something?"and he continued laughing at Misakis reaction.

"Huuh?! She looked at him with a questioning look, battling with herself whether or not to believe him. Takumi understood her look so he pointed on the calendar. Misaki followed the direction of his finger she saw the calendar and narrowed her eyes on the number that was written in red indicating that what Takumi was saying is true. She forced a laugh and scratches her head "what is happening to me?" She looks at Takumi like looking for an answer. Takumi just shrugged and smiled at her and spoke "but I know the solution to that Misa-chan. Go take a shower now while I prepare breakfast ok? He held the doorknob to open the door but the door fell flat on the floor. Takumi stiffened and a big sweat drop appeared on the back of his head then he felt a demonic aura behind him.

"WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO MY DOOR TAKUMI!" Misaki was furious!

Takumi started running as fast as he could to get out of Misakis room while shouting "I'm sorry Misa-chan , I'll explain everything later after you cool yourself down. I don't wanna die now Misa-chan hahaha" His voice and footsteps slowly fading.

"What was that about?! That alien! She proceeded to go to her bathroom. Inside, she opened the shower, looked up and closes her eyes allowing the soft touch of water caress her skin. She thought of the earlier events "that dream… it's exactly like what Sakura said… and the pain.. the pain was so real.. What if it became reality? Will I cry and react the same way? …what are these feelings? What is happening to me? Am I falling for…for…."

"Misa-chan breakfast is ready." Takumis voice distracted her thoughts.

" tsk! that Alien! Ok! I'll be down in a minute! She shouted. She turned off the shower and dress up.

.

.

.

At the kitchen.

Misaki slowly entered the kitchen and saw Takumi doing something at the sink, she had the urged to surprise him but she slowly approach him facing his back when..

"Take a seat Misa-chan I'm almost done here." Takumi spoke not even bothering to look at her.

Misaki stuck her tongue out "you really are an alien!" As she took a seat inhaling the delicious scent of the food Takumi had made. Her mind wondered off while she leaned her head on her arm while looking at Takumi.. Once again she thought of what Sakura had said and her dream then the feeling she can't understand..

"Earth calling Misaki!" Takumi waving a hand on her face but nothing! So he leaned closer to her and blew on her face!

Misaki went out of her trance; she was taken aback! The distance between their faces… she blushed to the tips of her hair! She pulled away from Takumi fast that she almost fell on her chair thankfully she manage to balance herself! "WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?" She yelled her lungs out!

"Huh? You are spacing out MisA-chan I just brought you back to earth!" Then he laughed.

"SERIOSLY YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!" Misaki blurted out.

" I know hahaha! And Misa-chan is so cute! That's why I can't stop myself from teasing you hahah."

.

.

.

Silience …

.

Misaki was serious when she looked at Takumi and broke their silence.

"Why are you wasting your time on me Takumi? Why don't you go and find yourself a perfect girlfriend to take care of?"

Takumi was taken aback by her question but recovered soon. He smiled a sad smile at

"Can't do that Misa-chan and I will never do that. You are my one of a kind princess."


	10. Chapter9

Hi all.. I decided not to give up on my story even if no one will continue reading it anymore lol!

Takumisa777: wish granted.;P

Thank you everyone.

Drumrolls… teeenteeeneeeneeeen! preseeeeeentiiiiing my "crap"! lol!

**Chapter 9**

"I'm done fixing your door Misa" Takumi said while walking towards Misaki who's seating on the swing just outside her house.

Misaki turned her head to look at Takumi and crossed her arms "You better be. Now! What exactly did you do to my door? Why is it broken?!"

Takumi smiled while seatting beside her. "I was about to call you when I heard you screaming my name. The door was locked and I panicked so I had no choice but to break it down." He wanted to laugh when he saw Misaki looking away and blushing. "Did you hear me Misa-chan? I said you called my name!" Teasing her again.

"UNBELIEVABLE! How can you make up stories like that IDIOT! I never called your name!" Misaki was really trying her best to deny but Takumi Knew better. He chuckled " Ok.. Ok..calm down Misa-chan. ( raising his arms up to surrender) My mistake.. Ok?" smiling at Misaki. Misaki just glared at him thinking that she fooled Takumi. "Hmmm!" takumi couldn't help admiring Misakis cuteness whenever she's denying things, but somehow Takumi can feel a little pain in his heart every time. But then again he just brushes that feeling away and continues teasing her.

"Misa do you have any plans for today? Since you're alone.. and Mom and Suzuna are on vacation. Might as well enjoy your holiday.. With me of course! What do you think Misa?"

"hmmmmm…( Misaki looked at Takumi slowly) where to?" Takumi didn't expect an immediate reply from her.

" How about.. the park? beach? Or Malls? Where would you wanna go today misa? Takumis offer got Misaki thinking for a while. She shrugged her shoulders and say..

"Anywhere is fine as long as I'm with you Alien!" There was a big smile on her face when she stood up from the swing " Wait here, I'm going to change my dress." She walked towards the house without looking back at Takumi, unaware that she left Takumi dumbfounded with her simple honest words.

Takumis emerald eyes was glowing in happiness, he felt his heart overflowing with joy. "Just like that and you can make my heart go wild and crazy _Misaki_." He smiled at the thought of her name. He run his fingers to his hair "Sadly you won't believe me if I say it to you now… But someday Misaki.. someday…" Takumi was in a trance when..

"HeyTakumi! Are you coming with me or not?! Hahh! Look who's spacing out now!" She walked pass Takumi with a smirk.

Takumi grinned at her and stood up." I know Misa-chan can't leave without me.."

"And what may I ask made you think that?!" glaring at Takumi.

"Simple! (He shrugged) I know Msa-chan loves Me.!" He said it with much confidence.

Misakis eyebrow twitced "UNBELIEVABLE! YOU'RE SO FULL OF YOURSELF MISTER!" Misaki stamp her way out of their yard. Takumi just laughed at her response he then chase after her..

.

.

.

Misaki remembered she needed to buy something in the city. Takumi went along and later on decided to take a stroll wherever their feet take them. Takumi was fondly observing Misaki enjoying the littlest things and how she easily gets bored over luxurious things.

They happen to pass by a beautiful Dress shop Takumi was looking at the beautiful dress worn by the mannequin, he imagine Misaki using the dress and thought "she will really look more beautiful with it." then he looked at Misaki whose walking a little ahead of him. He then noticed that she was looking at the dress too but with a bored expression on her face. She yawned and proceeded walking. Takumi chuckled earning Misakis attention. She looked back at him and..

"Eh? What are you laughing at now alien?" her face was expressionless.

"Oh nothing Misa-chan (waving a hand at Misaki with a big smile on his face) I'm a little hungry. Let's have lunch."

"Whatever Takumi! Let's eat there" (pointing a finger at the nearby diner)

"Ok then, let's go!" Grabbing Misakis hand and dragging her. Misaki tried to protest but to no avail.

Inside the diner.

"You didn't have to drag me here Idiot!" Misakis voice was loud causing everyone inside to stare at them. But upon seeing Takumi all the girls inside turned into fan girls with heart shape eyes, Misaki swore the place was flooding with moe flowers! The waitresses raced against each other to be the one to serve Takumi pushing Misaki to the side. " Here we go again with his fans" Misaki thought while rolling her eyes. She went further inside the diner to look for a vacant table. Takumi rushed to Misaki and held her waist; Misaki was taken aback by his action she glared at Takumi but Takumi just smiled and winked at her. His wink made Misaki think that he was asking her to play along, she smacked Takumi at his belly secretly which cause Takumi to halt.

" Let's seat there My love.." loud enough to be heard by everyone with a wide grin on his face, leading Misaki to their table. Moe flowers disappeared and replaced by envious stares from the other girls.

" Cut the crap Takumi before I lose my patience!" Misaki warned Takumi in a whisper while sitting down.

" Yes My lady" his grin never leaving his face. Misaki gritted her teeth and slam her hand on the table but Takumi just chuckled at her which made her lose her interest to argue with him. Takumi ordered their food and as soon as it arrived they started eating. Misaki was eating as fast as she could putting a spoon full of food in her mouth one after another. Takumi just stared at her with amazement. Later when Misaki was about to finish her food she heard some girls murmuring..

"What? Do you think she's really his girlfriend? Says one girl. " I don't think so, maybe she's his sister" the second girl said. "Impossible they don't even resemble each other! She's too plain for him, she's not even pretty and look at the way she dress up! My gosh she's manlier than him hahahah"

Misaki gulped her last food. She was so pissed up! " you better be thankful that I had enough trouble for today." She thought while gripping her hand tightly. " Takumi please pay the bill,I'll wait outside"So she went her way outside without looking back at Takumi. Later on takumi stood up and approached the girls table. The girls gazed at him with their heart shape eyes thinking one of them got his attention. He smirked at them as he stood in front of them

"None of you two can ever compare with my Misaki." He said it with disgust in his tone. Simple as that and he went his way to Misaki leaving them embarrassed.

Outside the diner Misaki was leaning on the wall with her hand inside the front pocket of her red sweater, she looked at Takumi..

"Took you long enough.. " Misaki said.

" I have to settle some unfinished business with those girls. " Takumi replied.

Misaki looked down on the ground " So you heard huh?" in a low tone of voice forcing herself to smile then she cleared her throat " Why did you approach them anyway?" scrutinizing Takumi.

He noticed her change of mood earlier. "Nothing. Just commending them for being so observant. They said you are MANLIER than me Misa-chan."(Comic face) His face and the way he said those words made Misaki laugh and secretly made her feel a whole lot better. Takumi felt the same way too. Then the two started walking again.

" So? Where do we go next Alien?"

"Hmmmm" takumi thought for a while "There's this place I've wanted to go back for a while now, but I wanna go back there only when I'm with you Misa-chan." Takumi looked at Misaki sincerely.

"Huh?! Where?" Misaki blushed and avoided his gaze.

Takumi grinned at her his emerald eyes glowing with so much emotion. He took Misakis hand.

"let's go back _to our past misaki_"


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you for reading everyone :)**

**Chapter 10**

"Back to our past?! What on earth are you talking about Takumi?" Confused of what Takumi was saying.

"Trust me Misaki just come with Me." he was smiling'

" Tsk! Fine! But if this is one of your crazy Jokes! I SWEAR I WILL BEAT YOU INTO PULP!" Misaki half yelled at him!

"Ok ok I promise" as he chuckle and raise his hand as a promise.

"Now? Shall we go Misaki?" he offered a hand to Misaki but Misaki slap his hand and rolled her eyes "I can walk on my own! Thank you! Now! Lead the way alien!" Takumi chuckled once more.

"What a stubborn Princess." as he followed closely to Misaki. Misaki turned back and glared at him " I am NO PRINCESS! Besides I am MANLIER than you! HAHAHA! That makes you more like GAY Takumi hahahah! Misaki was laughing like there's no tomorrow while Takumi was pouting with his puppy sad eyes " Misa-chan is so mean!" pretending to be upset but inside he's happy to see Misaki happy.

"Come along now Miss Takumi hahaha" this time Misaki is the one to tease Takumi. Takumi was just waiting for his chance to tease back, when he caught Misaki unguarded he effortlessly swept her off her feet"Got yah!" Misaki was taken aback then she struggled to free herself but it didn't work.

"TAKUMI! PUT ME DOWN! OR I SWEAR!"Misaki was blushing to the highest level!

" You swear what Misa-chan? That you'll tell me how much you love me?"Takumis turn to annoy her!

" STOP SAYING SCARY THINGS ALIEN! She smack Takumi on the head which cause Takumi to let her go.. He pouts again and looking at misakis back walking away.

"Misa-chan" he called in a sing-song voice but misaki just ignored her. "Ooops! Looks like I've overdone my teasing again." Then an idea came into his mind. He suddenly started to run he poke Misakis back while overtaking her "Race you to the train station Misa-chan! Whoever gets there last will have to kiss the other!" He was smiling like an idiot leaving Misaki wide eyed. " You better start running now or prepare yourself to kiss me"He slowed down and jogged backwards facing Misaki.

" HUH?! Hey I didn't agree to that you psycho!" Takumi ignored him and carried on with his running which made her furious! " I 'll beat you Takumi! You'll see!" she started running with her inhuman speed overtaking Takumi "EAT MY DUST ALIEN! Haha" Takumi smile at his amazement he too use his inhuman speed to chase after Misaki…

.

.

.

At the train station

"Honestly Takumi you are the weirdest mammal on earth!" catching her breath.

Takumi just smiled at her. They sat comfortably in the train; since it was holiday it wasn't as crowded like the regular days.

"Hey takumi? Where are we going"' Misaki wanted to know so badly.

"It's a secret Misa.. Sorry but you'll just have to wait a little longer." There was a hint of playfulness in his voice but a little apologetic in a way.

" Fine!" while rolling her eyes. The rest of the ride was quiet until the trains 3rd stop. "This is our stop come on Misa". They both left the train and transferred to a bus. Misaki was seating near the window, she was enjoying the breathtaking view her eyes were glowing and a heartfelt smile was plastered on her face. Takumi on the other hand adored Misakis expression.

It was a 2 hours travel. At first Misaki was clueless of where they're heading but as soon as the bus turned right and a familiar sight filled her eyes. Her amber eyes grew wide and she suddenly turns to look at Takumi whose smiling ate her anticipating that she already knew where they are going.

"Takumi are we?.. Heading to your House?"(The mansion where Takumi used to leave with her mother and father, before he started high school.) Takumi just nodded at Misaki .

Over the years when MIsaki and Takumi had known each other they became bestfriends all though Misaki wouldn't agree. Takumi and her mother visit the Ayuzawas often and the ayuzawaz at the Usui mansion. Especially during summer breaks they would do everything together. All thanks to our Alien they always have a colorful and unique vacation. The mansion is holding a lot of memories for Misaki but especially for Takumi. But when Takumi started his high school life, he transferred to an apartment somewhere in the city near his school. Since the distance was quite far he rarely visit it anymore same for Misaki as well. The last time he went there was when her mother was leaving for England to join his father. The mansion was left in the care of the Usuis trusted butler and servants. People which Takumi and his mom view as part of their family.

"Finally we are here; Look Misa" (pointing at the mansion) Misaki eyes were glowing with gladness. As soon as they got off the bus Misaki was acting like a kid in an amusement park.

"Wow! This place is getting more beautiful every time I come here Takumi! I really really missed this place! Hey is that the tree we used to climb?" (Pointing at the tree up the hill) She smiled at the sight, allowing the wind to dishevel her hair inhaling the scent of sakura trees surrounding the area. Takumi stayed quiet savoring the moment with a smile never leaving his lips. The magnificent view is nothing to be compared to Misakis smiling face.

At the mansion

"Welcome home Young Master Takumi and Lady Misaki " the butler greeted the as he humbled himself. "Ah.. hello Mr. Jin.. Long time no see..Ahmm Mr. Jin please.. just call me Misaki . the LADY thing is giving me goose bumps hehehe" she was blushing as she forced a laugh. The butler looked at Takumi as if asking if it is ok to do as she pleases. Takumi shrugged and chuckled "No one can say no to Misaki.. just call Takumi too.."Misaki glared at Takumi.

"Ok then... Takumi.. Misaki..I can see that both of you grew into becoming a fine gentleman and a lady but I can still feel the presence of the kids I met 7 years ago.I am so glad to see you both again together." Misaki and takumi smiled at him kindly. "Ok you to take a rest while I prepare everything. Just call the maids if there is anything you need.." and he bowed he head and turn to leave.

" Wanna rest Misa? Takumi was smiling at Misaki as if already knowing her answer.

"Nope! I wanna go to that old oak tree near the lake." She said excitedly. Takumi patted Misakis head "we'll have plenty of time for that later.. For now let's just wonder around the house and reminisce some memories. Beside it's too hot to go outside at this hour. Misaki scrunch her nose " Whatever you say YOUNG MASTER TAKUMI" Takumi laughed ate her.

So they began wondering inside the mansion at the library, the kitchen, the rooms and at the porch where they stayed longer over viewing the beautiful garden. They were laughing, talking and teasing each other about their past. Takumi could say it was one of his happiest days with Misaki.

"Are you happy now Misa?" he was looking at the view. I mean to be in this place again?"

"Of course" she answered without hesitation. Takumi loving looked at Misaki , he was about to say something but..

"This place is also important to me… this place showed me the real you Takumi… the only guy that I learned to trust (she smiled as she slowly look at Takumi)

Takumi was overwhelmed with her words. " Thank you Misaki" was all he could say. Misaki suddenly felt uncomfortable at the way Takumi stared at her and the look on his face… She took a step away from Takumi.

"H-Hey! What's with that look Alien?!" Trying to sound annoyed.

" It's nothing Misa" and Takumi laughed.. " Hey Misa?" He leaned closer to Misaki, their faces were inches apart.

Misaki took another step back "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT ALIEN?!" shielding her face with her hand and closing her eyes tightly.. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled. Later on he heard Takumi chuckle.

" What were you thinking Misa? I'm just going to whisper on your ear that it's time" Takumi's teasing her again. Misaki slowly opened her eyes, she blushed at her embarrassment and she mentally slaps herself for reacting like that!

" TI-TIME FOR WHAT?! " She stammered as she was still recovering from her embarrassment.

"To go to the Lake" Takumi said with a loving smile on his face.


	12. Chapter 11

Thank you for reading everyone. Please R&R. :)

Chapter 11

The sun has gone below the horizon but the sky wasn't dark yet. Takumi pushed away some branches to clear the way while Misaki was tagging along silently.

"We're almost there Misa." Misaki just nodded in agreement.

As they finally reached the lake both stood silently in amazement of the magnificent view in front of them. Misaki took a deep breath inhaling the pleasant scent of nature." This place never fails to amaze me."Misaki said her voice full of emotion, her eyes glowing and a warm smile is plastered on her face.

"Yeah" Takumi replied. Misaki looked at him unaware that Takumi was staring at her and smiling lovingly. Her face suddenly turn red as she backed away " w-what's with that lo-look Alien?!"she stammered. "Nothing" he casually answered her and walked near the lake still smiling. "Unless you really wanna know what I'm thinking Misa-chan" back to his teasing tone as he stepped in the water. He noticed Misaki approaching, he turned his back on her a smirk forming on his lips.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Misaki was starting to get annoyed again. She's glaring at Takumi even though she's facing his back. She saw him slowly bending down and to her surprised Takumi splashed water into her. Suddenly she was wet! She just stood there looking at Takumi wide eyed. Takumi run a few steps away and he faced Misaki "We used to play here when we're kids! Remember?" He laughs at her sudden change of expression from shocked to annoyed! She clenched her fist " YOU! YOU!HOW DARE YOU!" she ran at Takumi and splashed water at him too. Now both of them are wet playing with water, acting like kids once again laughing, shouting and running around chasing each other until the moon and stars finally lit up the sky.

Both of them grew tired and decided to rest on the edge of an unfinished bridge. Takumi brought a big towel and food. He covered Misaki with the towel and they started to eat silently and finished immediately. Takumi cleaned everything up with his amazing speed and put everything aside.

He sat beside Misaki, both hanging their feet on the bridge facing the lake sparkling due to the reflection of the stars. The scene was Magical.

The cold wind blew " Takumi are you sure you're ok? It's getting really cold out here." Misaki asked for the 4rth time. "I'm really touched by your concern Misa, but really I'm fine." Touching his chest with his heartwarming smile. "Besides there's only one towel and I know that you wouldn't want to share it with m…"His words were cut by Misaki's. "oh shut up! I'm not that greedy and heartless you know?!" As she reached for Takumi's shoulder holding the edged of the towel. "Besides it's big enough to cover us both. "She was blushing a little but averted her gazed at the stars avoiding Takumi's stare. Takumi took the towel from Misaki hand but his eyes never leaving her blushing face. Takumi felt that warm feeling inside his chest once again. One of the rare occasions that Misaki is showing her true emotions. He too blushed lightly thankfully Misaki wasn't looking at him. He cleared his throat and pulled the edge of the towel his holding to their middle connecting it to the other edge which Misaki was holding causing them to lean much closer with each other closing the gap between them. They stayed on like that feeling each other's warmness while gazing at the heavens.

"Misa?" takumi spoke in a whisper.

"Hmmm?" was Misaki's reply not bothering to look at him?

"Can I ask you a favor?" his voice was somewhat pleading making Misaki look at him with curiosity. "hmm? What is it?" she asked.

"Your graduation is fast approaching right? I was hoping if you'd choose Seika for Senior High School."(he hesitated to continue but saw Misaki eagerly listening to him so he did. "To be honest Misa I really wanna spend my last two years here in Japan with you. You know seeing you more every day being with you." Sadness was evident in his voice.

Misaki felt sad remembering that Takumi needs to attend college in England following his grandfather's order. She felt her heart being crushed and suddenly it was difficult to breathe. She can't imagine life without him.

Takumi noticed the growing tension inside her, so he decided to break her thoughts by patting her head. " What can you say Misa?" And put on a fake happy smile to lighten the mood. Misaki went out of her thoughts and glared at Takumi which made Takumi uneasy and never expecting what came next.

"Only if you promise me that you'll return after college!" she hid her true feelings by pretending she's angry. Takumi was dumfounded by her sudden counter. Later on he chuckled "Of course my lady!(he then turned serous) You are my home Misaki." Staring at her mesmerized.

Misaki took his hand that was resting on her head and gripped it so tight " You better come back! Or I'll haunt you!" after looking at him fiercely for a moment she sighed and looked away. "I hate to admit it but I will surely miss you when that day would come."

Takumi felt her grip loosened. His heart raced it felt like it would explode in happiness any moment. For the first time Takumi was lost for words he didn't know what to say to her. His eyes glowing like the lake and his smile was full of happiness his emotions are overflowing. He then took Misaki's hand near his face and kissed it with much emotion. Misaki looked at him and for the first time she didn't react violently or say anything stupid. She leaned closer and kissed him on his cheeks.

Takumis eyes widened and for the first time Misaki saw Takumi blushed that madly. She couldn't help but smile. " Don't think of anything stupid idiot! It's just your prize for winning over our little race earlier" then she smiled sheepishly at him. Takumi chuckled and just nodded at her, decided not to ruin her sudden bluntness.

They stayed silent once again until Takumi felt a weight on his shoulder; He slowly looked at it and saw Misaki's head leaning on his shoulder as she was slowly drifting into sleep. He smiled in contentment of how Misaki is slowly showing her emotions. Hoping that one day she will finally be able to admit how much she loves him too…He held misaki's shoulder with his free hand and kissed the top of her head then he leaned his head against hers muttering..

"_Goodnight my princess… I love you very much."_


	13. Chapter 12

**Thank you for reading everyone.. please R&R :)**

**Chapter 12**

Few months before graduation.

"Misaki" Sakura called as she run towards her. "Are you done with our science project?" walking with her. Misaki smiled at her "almost..How about you Sakura?" Sakura pouted "not yet I'm really having a hard time getting it done. You know how much I hate science!"Whining like a child. Misaki patted her head " I can help you if you want?" and she smiled at Sakura sincerely. "Really?! Really Misaki?! Oh my gosh! Thank you very much Misa! You are really my hero!" She was so excited that she even kissed Misaki on the cheek.

"It's ok Sakura.. By the way, you can stay at my place tonight to get done with it." Misaki was blushing a little she's just not the expressive and clingy type of person and despite being friends with Sakura for a long time now she never gets used at her sweetness. " Ok then..I'll go home first to tell mom then I'll go to your place. Oh thank you Misaki I really owe you big time." Misaki kept on smiling at her. It's the only reply she could give her. "No problem Sakura.. See you later then now let hurry up class is about to start!"

"Oh yeah right! Let's go!"

Ayusawa Home

After she took a bath and arranged her room she went down to the kitchen to look for something to eat for Sakura's arrival. She saw her Mom wearing her uniform "Mom are you working tonight? I thought you're day ship."

"Yeah! But my co-worker called she can't make it tonight, emergency she said so I have no choice Misa."

"Mom aren't you too tired already? I mean working two jobs and now… this?! You can get sick you know? You're not supper woman. "She felt pity and sad for her but she can't do anything about it reason why she felt annoyed on herself!

" Thank you for your concern darling but I'm fine, besides our budget is a little tight now a days so it would be a big help if I work double." Minako replied trying her best to reason.

"Mom I've been telling you many times and I'll say it again. Let me help you. Surely I can find a part time Job so.." her words were cut by Minako's.

"For a hundred times Misa my answer would be a big No! Ok? Not until i am able to provide for my children. You can help by concentrating on your studies and looking after Suzuna." She turned her back on Misaki and did something on the sink. Misaki closed her eyes and sighed deeply then she slowly opened it and spoke "Now I know where I got my stubbornness from" she walked towards her mom and hug her from the behind snaking her hands around her waist "I just wanna help" her voice was full of concern resting her head on her mom's shoulder.

" I know darling" she reached for misaki's head from behind "that day will come..but for now I just want you to live a normal teenage life ok?" Minako felt Misaki sighed again before sying "K" in a flat tone. Minako chuckled a little.

"By the way mom, Sakura is sleeping here tonight we have some things to do."

"Oh ok! That's good at least you won't be alone tonight. I was about to call Takumi to stay here with you since Suzuna is sleeping over to her friend's house."

"Oh!no need to do that Mom ha ha ha" she laughed nervously upon hearing his name. Ever since that "Lake Moment" she was really trying to avoid Takumi she was so afraid of getting teased by him for everything she said and not to mention the…kiss!

"Ok then.. (With a questioning look) anyways I already cooked food for your dinner it's in the fridge just preheat it later.. ok darling? Now I need to go. Bye darling."

"Bye mom..Be careful and do not overwork yourself ok?"

"Ok sweetie" and she left the house.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Misaki it's me Sakura open up please" Misaki rushed to the door upon hearing her. "Sakura come in" Misaki opened the door for her to enter.

"Thanks.. I brought some snacks just in case we get hungry."

"Yeah thanks.. ahm let's go to my room and start your project right away" Misaki lead Sakura to her room. A soon as Sakura took everything out they needed for the project they started doing it immediately and finished it in no time.

"There! It's done Sakura."Misaki said happily.

" Yeah! I owe it all to you Misaki..Thank you verymuch!"She gave Misaki a bear hug.

"You're welcome Sakura… ahhhm Sakura? I'm a little hungry do you mind if we eat dinner now?" Misaki was a little shy.

" Oh yeah me too.. come on Misa I'll help you prepare."

"Ok Sakura thanks."

At the dining room

"Misaki have you already decided on which school you're going for Senior High?"sakura asked while she was eating which made Misaki froze for a moment. She remembered her promise to Takumi then she blushed a little before answering.. "Ahh..yeah? I think so.." She hesitated she suddenly felt uneasy over their conversation. " Really?! Where?!" sakura asked excitedly..

"hmmm(long pause) Se-Seika High" she stammered avoiding an eye contact with Sakura. Sakura went silent which made Misaki wonder and slowly look at her but only to find her spreading moe flowers with heart shape eyes.

"W-what's happening to you?! hey! What's with that look?" Misaki was panicking ( chibi face) waving her two hands on sakura's face.

" I thought you we're aiming for Miabigaoka eversince? Hay wait! Misa! Isn't that Takumi's school? Does your choice have anything to do with him?Huh?Huh?" she's teasing her nonstop.

"Of course not!" Misaki half yelled. "Reeeeeaaaaaalllllyyyyyyy?" giving her the I DON'T BELIEVE YOU look!

"Hey! I'm telling the truth Sakura.. the only reason why I chose Saika is because of it's.. it's low tuition fees and it's nearer so I can save a lot from my fare." She tried her best to reason.. "it doesn't have anything to with him. Ok?!" convincing Sakura more.

"Ok fine! If that's what you say so! You know what misaki? You're a terrible liar!" she stuck her tongue out at Misaki and left her alone in the kitchen. She was a few steps away when she heard Misaki yell "SAAAAKUUURAAAAA!" she just laughed at her.

.

.

.

Misaki's room

Misaki's anger subsided after a few jokes from Sakura besides Misaki isn't the type of person who can stay angry on someone for too long. Both are laying now ready to fall asleep. But Sakura can't stop herself from interrogating Misaki.

"Misa?"

"hmm?"

" I was just thinking.. you still didn't answer my question until now." Looking at Misaki who's looking at the ceiling and then to her.

"What question?"Misaki furrowed.

Sakura rolled her eyes " oh common Misa! "what will you feel if you see Takumi with another girl."

Misaki growled and turn her back on her "I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM!" she expected sakura to argue with her again but then there was salience until..

"Really?( sakura replied in a low and sad tone) I really feel sorry for Takumi.."she too turned her back on Misaki.

"Huh?! What are you saying?what do you mean?" Misaki turned to look at her but only to face her back.

"Nothing Misa.. nevermind" she sounded upset in a way.

Misaki felt guilty all of a sudden. She didn't want to lie to her friend she just doesn't know how to put her emotion in words. She sighed and meditated for a moment then she looked at Sakura again thinking she already fell asleep. She hugged her pillow tight putting on a sad smile and muttered

" I'll be sad if it happens for sure." And to her surprise Sakura spoke again.

"That's batter Misa.. Just be true to yourself and to Takumi.. I'm sure that won't happen." Sakura said sleepily.. Misaki blushed at her words she wanted to react but Sakura spoke again.

"But I'm still wondering about Seika High..hmmm.. What a sudden change of mind" she said while yawning and as soon as she finished her words she finally fell asleep.

Misaki smiled warmly at her sleeping figure and whispered before she too fell asleep.

"It's more like a change of heart."


	14. Chapter 13

Thanks for reading everyone..Please R& :)

Chapter 13

Few weeks before Graduation; Seika High Open Day.

Every year Seika High holds an event which allows every junior high school graduating student's to tour around the school facilities and encourage them to enroll there after their graduation. Teachers and students from Seika are working hand in hand for this event. This day is important for them because it holds a big part on Seika's future.

Misaki along with her classmates and graduating schoolmates accepted the invitation to Visit Seika. Upon entering the school grounds Sakura and Misaki's eyes wondered to every possible place it could reach until Misaki's eyes landed on someone behind the tree waving at her. Her eyebrows twitched and the smile on her face disappeared she growled in annoyance and rolled her eyes.

Sakura noticed her sudden change of mood so she looked at her curiously. "What's wrong Misaki?" Misaki sighed and pointed a finger on Takumi's direction. Sakura's eyes followed her fingers direction only to find Takumi Usui who's walking elegantly towards them and waving a hand on Misaki. "Oooh.." was all Sakura could say. While Misaki was surrounded with dark aura Sakura on the other hand was spreading moe flowers.

"I'm so glad you made it Misaki… ahm Sakura..welcome to Seika" He smiled kindly at them. "Hello Takumi" Sakura replied. "What are you doing here Alien?"Misaki said half annoyed. Takumi chuckled before answering her " Misa-chan seemed to be forgetting something.. I am a student of Seika" on with his teasing mode again. "That's not what I meant idiot! Shouldn't you be out there helping everyone on promoting your school?" "But I am helping them Misa.. By personally touring you here." He was grinning at her. "WHAT?! No! Sorry but I'm with saku…" she looked at her side where Sakura stood minutes ago only to find her gone. She panicked and started to look around to find her. "With whom Misa-chan? Cause for me you seemed to be all alone." Misaki glared at him and saw his signature smirk; she growled again and slapped her forehead as she murmured "How can you do this to me Sakura!"

"Don't worry about Sakura Misa-chan she'll be fine." Takumi assured her. Misaki just stared at him with her worried look; in her mind she thought "I'm not worried about Sakura idiot! I'm worried about me.. being with you! Alone! Again!" until her train of thoughts was cut by Takumi's voice. "What wrong Misa? You're blushing." Misaki panicked and shook her head "HUH?! IT"S NOTHING! NEVERMIND!" she stamp away from Takumi but Takumi caught her wrist causing her to halt "WHAT THE?!" she looked at her hand then to Takumi who was smiling at her like an idiot " Are you scared of being alone with me Misa-chan?" Misaki's eyes grew wide and she was speechless. "What am I right?" Takumi bend down putting his face near Misaki's. Misaki blushed at their closeness she can already feel his warm breath; she pulled her hand from Takumi hold and she took a step back " Yo-you're saying weird things again alien!" Takumi straightened himself up as he chuckled more. Misaki bowed her head to avoid any eye contact with him.

Meanwhile; Girls noticed Takumi's charm and drooled around him Misaki swore she saw a mountain of moe flowers.

"O-ohh! This is bad Misa.. hurry we need to go!" Takumi grabbed Misaki's hand and started running drugging her along. "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME IDIOT?!"The demon girl has awoken!" Takumi ignored her and kept on running turning left and right until they climb the stairs; Takumi let go of her hand and swung the door open. He looked at Misaki "Hurry up Misa" Just right after Misaki entered the door Takumi followed and closed the door behind him. She looked at Misaki who was bending down with her arm stretched holding her knees panting so hard. "You really are an idiot you know that Takumi?!" she said in between her breath!

Takumi just chuckled "Welcome to my secret place Misa; and now that you saw it. Then it's OURS now" giving her the warmest smile he could give her. Misaki blushed at what he said and straightened herself up. The place was so tranquil and peaceful not as amazing as the lake but enough to put her mind at ease. She walked near the edge and stood there; she closed her eyes allowing the cold wind to dishevel her hair and touch her face. She kept her eyes closed as she spoke. "you really are an alien Takumi; but thank you for sharing you're planet with me.

Takumi couldn't express his happiness through words. The emotion in side him was flooding! He slowly walked towards Misaki and stood in front of her he cupped her cheeks and spoke..

"I love you Misaki" and he leaned closer touching her lips with his.. Misaki's eyes grew wide her mind went blank she couldn't move!

Takumi broke the kiss and caressed her face and smiled a heartwarming smile at her.

Misaki wanted to say something but nothing is coming out of her mouth.

"shhh" Takumi said in a whisper while touching her lips with his thumb.

"You don't have to answer me right now Misa… I am willing to wait forever until you are ready to accept me."


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Misaki's Graduation;

2 days before graduation day; everybody around Misaki is happy and excited for the upcoming graduation. Sakura is being in her hyper mode again; spreading moe flowers all around the place! She can't stop talking about the graduation and her plans for her future until she noticed Misaki who is sitting quietly on the corner of their classroom.

"Misaki are you ok?" Sakura asked her with concern, moe flowers disappeared. Misaki snapped out of her trance"Ah yeah.. I'm ok Sakura.. I'm just a little tired. You know.." faking a smile at Sakura." Oh,Ok.. So Misa! Who's coming to your graduation" She asked excitedly!"Ahmm..My mom and Suzuna." Was her reply. "Really? How about Takumi? Is he coming?" Misaki felt her heart crushed. The last thing she wanted to talk about now is Takumi but she can't tell Sakura to stop. Misaki looked away and stared at the window. "He's not coming." She said in flat tone. "HUH?! But why?! Did you two had a fight?" Misaki didn't bother to look at Sakura. "Nope" she simply stated. Sakura pouted a little "But wasn't he the one who's so excited about your graduation? So how come?" Misaki forced a laugh" Yeah.. But he's in England he went there last Monday. I don't know when his coming back, and i don't care at all! Besides its best if his not around so no one's gonna annoy the heck out of me!" her anger is rising so she immediately stand up to leave before she can say something that can offend Sakura. "I need to go Sakura.. I still need to finish my speech for our graduation." She faced Sakura trying her best to control her now bursting anger towards Takumi. Sakura on the other hand finally realized what Misaki was going through so she simply said "Ok Misa.."

Misaki left the school immediately; all she wanted is reach home and lock herself in her room and she did.

Ayuzawa Home; the moment she reached home she went straight to her room since her Mom and Susuna wasn't home yet. She took a bath and change into a thank top and a short. She lay on her bead without even bothering to take off the towel that she used to wrap her hair. She spread her arms across her bead and closes her eyes; she forced herself to sleep to forget about Takumi not coming to her graduation.

Minutes later she gave up; forgetting Takumi is impossible! "I understand he needed to go to England to visit Aunt Patricia. God! She's sick and wanted Takumi to take care of her. So why am i acting this way?!And besides i don't need him on my graduation day! Argh!" She reached for her pillow and hugs it as tight as she could and burry her face on it until she realize that tears are running down her face. For once she's being honest to herself about Takumi, she allow herself to cry for missing him and especially for him not being there on that special day. She cried and cried until she fell asleep.

Morning came and she got an aching head but somehow she felt relieve after crying last night. She decided to make herself busy to forget and try harder to understand him. Her day was successful thanks to their teacher who gave her so many tasks for tomorrow's event. Evening came and she was thankful for her tiring day, the day's work drained all her strength. She prepared everything she needed for tomorrow then went to sleep.

Graduation day

Everybody was busy finalizing everything then the graduation ceremony started. It was solemn and full of suppressed emotions; Advisers already missing their students and students feeling half happy for graduating and half sad for leaving their old school.

Finally it's time for Misaki to give her speech for being the number 1 student in her batch. First she thanked all her instructors, parents and those who become her acquaintances and friends who taught and help her become the person she is today. She shared some experiences she had with them; some were during hard times and specially her happy times with them all. She said her goodbyes to all of them and encourages them all to do better and pursue a good life. She ended her speech with a bow.

Everyone applauded her and most of the audience cried; it was an emotional moment for everyone. The ceremony ended; Misaki and her family decided to have a simple dinner just for the three of them at their home since all her friends have their own celebrations as well.

Misaki got a lot of gifts from her friends some even from people she barely knew. She remembered some who thanked her for saving them and helping them over their problems way back. She received countless congratulations and praises for being the best friend, student, classmate and schoolmate that day but there's something missing. "TAKUMI USUI" she thought.

Behind her smiles and laughter she longed for only one person to be there on that day. Even if he constantly tease her and annoy her she wanted him to be there for her.

Ayuzawa Home

MInako and Susuna immediately went to the kitchen to prepare dinner while Misaki stayed on the living room to open her gifts.

She's really not the materialistic kind of girl so receiving many or few gifts doesn't matter to her. Actually she appreciated the messages written on the cards attached on the gifts rather than the gift itself. But somehow she wondered why Takumi didn't even bother giving her anything as a gift and she felt a little sad. She proceeded to open up her gifts when she heard weird sounds coming from the kitchen; she stops for a moment and spoke loudly "Mom? Susuna? Are you two ok?" then there was silence followed by Minako's voice stammering. "Ah..Y-yes dear were ok! Just continue what you're doing.. don't mind us here." Misaki wondered for a moment then went on with what she's doing.

Minako and Susuna's POV

Susuna was rushing to the kitchen followed by Minako. Susuna suddenly stopped at the sight in front of her. The table was already filled with delicious food and the table was beautifully decorated like in a 5 star hotel, while Minako was reading the note she found sticking on the fridge.

"_Mom/Susana,_

_I arrived here 2 hours ago; i didn't make it to my Misa's grad ceremony so i came here straight to surprise her._

_Ps. I'm hiding inside her room, eat dinner without me and let her come to her room after._

_ Takumi._

The two started whispering at each other and stifled their laughs. Minako breathed deeply to get rid of her laughter and put on a serious face while Susuna went on with her poker face. After a few minutes more Minako called Misaki. "Misaki? You can come now darling the food is ready!" Misaki was surprised at how fast they are in preparing the food; she stood up and went to the kitchen. She was dumfounded on how the table and the food were beautifully presented. "Mom? Susuna? You made all these?" she said in her amazement. Susuna just looked away while Minako laughed and answered nervously! "Ah ha ha yeah we did darling. Come on let's eat up before the food gets cold."

Misaki started eating and so did Minaako and Susuna. Misaki couldn't help but notice the perfection of the food which reminded her of Takumi's cooking. She felt sad again and immediately finished her food. She thanked Minako and Susuna again and headed for her room; she wondered about her mother's words before she left the kitchen "enjoy the rest of the night Misaki".

Misaki slowly opened her door her eyes grew wide to find her room in a total different arrangement. The lights were deemed and the bed was pushed to the side. A table for two was placed near the window which was elegantly covered with an off white lacy satin cloth with two wine glasses on both side and a wine in the middle, then there's a small glass base with 3 red roses on the middle of the table. Misaki's heart raced as she fixedly looked at the table until she notices a small black box near the base. She took a step inside and was surprised again when she felt her foot stepped on something soft, she immediately looked down and found her floor filled with pink and red rose petals. Her eyes grew wider taking one step after another approaching the table. She took the box and opened it: inside it was a simple but elegant eternity ring.

Her eyes started to get blurry and tears are threatening to fall and just in time she lifted the ring from its box..

"Now that part Miss is my job" A hand came from behind her and took the ring: Misaki felt her heart skip a beat and she blushed as she immediately turned to look at the owner of the voice. And as she expected it was none other than her alien Takumi Usui.

Takumi was smiling at her with all his heart; he took her left hand and places the ring on her ring finger then he pecked her on the lips. Misaki was dumfounded and tears of joy fell down her beautiful face. Takumi cupped her face and wiped her tears with his thumb gazing at her lovingly.

"Did you like my gift Misaki?" he asked in a very sweet and loving tone. Misaki glared at him and pouted then she sighed and spoke "I like you better alien!" and she hugged Takumi. Takumi heart went wild but his body froze, his turn to be dumfounded. After a few seconds he recovered; he chuckled and return her hug.

"_Congratulations my princess" _kissing Misaki's head.


	16. Chapter 15

Hi all :)

CHAPTER 15

It's been a week since Misaki last saw Usui and she can't help but wonder what happened to that certain alien. She's been dying to know where he is but her pride cannot waver! It is very unusual for him to disappear without any news from him. The only time he can stay away from Misaki this long is when he's in England with his family.

Misaki was lying on her bed too lazy to move since she doesn't have anything to do and there's no one to bother or annoy her. She planned to stay like that the whole day until there was a knock on her door.

"Misaki are you awake dear?" Her mom called. Misaki stood up to open the door and smiled cheekily at her "morning mom" she said lazily.

"Oh good morning to dear; ahm Misa can you come with me today dear?"

"Where to mom?"

"To a friend's house, i need to help him with something and i think it's best if you'll accompany me. Is it ok with you Misa?" her eyes are begging her and Misaki couldn't resist that look from her. Misaki shrugged "fine with me." "Really?! Thank you very much dear!"

After an hour

Misaki was looking for her mom and it didn't take too long before she found her in the kitchen preparing some food.

"Mom i'm ready"

"Oh good; i'm almost done too dear"

"k! i'll be waiting outside"

"Ok dear"

Misaki went out of the house and sat on the swing and her mind wondered of too Takumi again. "Where on earth is that alien!" She growled in annoyance of how she's so affected by him. She brushed her hair with her fingers "argh! Even if he's around or not he's still so annoying!" she mumbled.

Later on Misaki was absentmindedly following Minako not even bothering to care about where they were going until they stopped at a very familiar building. Misaki's eyes trailed the building's entrance until her eyes stopped at its name "high rise apartment" her eyes grew wide as she slowly looked at her mom with a big question mark floating above her head! Minako on the other hand already saw Misaki's reaction coming; she just smiled at her as she raised a hand in defeat since her other hand was holding the basket of food she prepared.

"Mom! What on earth are we doing here?" She demanded to know. "Misa i phoned Takumi yesterday regarding his mom; and I've noticed that he's sick. Reason why he didn't show up to us these past few days, and he actually didn't want me to tell you so you won't get worried."

"And?" Misaki asked half annoyed and half concerned but actually its full worries and the annoyed part was just pretense!

"And i am worried about him since he's living by himself and he has no family here in Japan so i decided to pay him a visit and i also thought it would be best if you come along because I'm sure he will be very happy. Besides he considers me as his second mom." Minako ended her sentence with a smug. Misaki rolled he eyeballs "argh! Mother and son relationship?!" "Yeap!" Minako replied; she is really like a child sometimes. Misaki just sighed in defeat.

Takumi's door

Minako rang the doorbell 3 times already before the door finally opened up. There stood a very different Takumi; weak and pale but his face was somehow red from fever. Both Misaki and Minako were surprised to see him like that but what they didn't know is Takumi was much surprised to see them especially Misaki. He tried to greet them but no words came out of his mouth. At his current state; even if the only person he wanted to be with is Misaki , she is also the last person he wanted to see him like that.

"Takumi dear we have come to pay you a visit; how are you feeling today?" Minako asked while Takumi averted his gaze from Misaki to Minako and cleared his throat. "I'm feeling much better now mom; come in please." He was grinning at them while they walked pass him to enter his apartment.

Takumi and Minako was having their little conversation over his condition and the food she brought for him but at the back of Takumi's mind he noticed Misaki's salience sitting at his side.

"Takumi can i use your kitchen to prepare the snack i brought?" Minako asked." Oh yes! Sure Mom just feel at home." Takumi replied happily. Minako stood up and took the basket of food inside the kitchen leaving the two alone in the living room.

Takumi slowly turned his head to his side to look at Misaki as he smiled gently at her.

"Why so quiet Misa? Are you that worried about me that you couldn't even utter a single word to me?" His smile turned into a grin which made Misaki blush madly. "N-no i'm not! You're so unbelievable!" She stammered quickly looking away. Takumi leaned his face closer to her and whispered to her ear "then why are you blushing?" Misaki glared at him "Shut up Takumi!" She stood up and motioned to leave; she just couldn't take his teasing anymore. The moment she took a step Takumi grabbed her wrist causing her to sit back "please don't leave Misa, stay here with me even just for today." Misaki stared at him wide eyed and dumfounded; she just couldn't believe at how vulnerable he was at that moment. She tried to pull her hand back but Takumi's grip grew tighter. The playfulness in his smile vanished and was replaced with a pleading look.

"I.." Misaki tried to speak but _ring…ring…ring…_!

Both of them automatically turned their head to the direction of the sound; it was Minako's phone ringing on the table. Misaki stood up once again to pick it up and Takumi had no choice but to let go of her hands. She immediately went to the kitchen to give the phone to her mom; on her way back to the living room she leaned on the wall for a moment before entering and face him again. She tried to calm her racing heart remembering what Takumi said and the expression on his face made her want to stay with him forever.

After a few minutes

Minako finally went out the kitchen; she was surprised to see Misaki just standing at the corner spacing out.

"Misa? Why are you here dear?" Misaki jerked a little and snapped out of her trance! "I… i was.. Waiting for you to… finish. I wanna … help you." she stammered but quickly took the tray from her mom's hand. "Oh thanks dear, we should hurry Takumi might be hungry." Misaki just nodded in agreement and followed her Mom inside.

Misaki sat back on Takumi's side and as soon as the food was placed on the table Minako announced…

"Kids i badly need to go, my workmate couldn't make it to her ship so i need to cover up for her."

"Mom; can Misa stay with me then?"Takumi asked

"WHAT?! No mom, i'll go with you." Misaki said in panic.

" Of course son, now Misa you must stay here and take care of Takumi. It's your turn to pay back all Takumi had done for you." Misaki wanted to argue with her Mom but what she said was true; despite everything that Takumi did for her, she never did anything for him in return and she suddenly felt guilty for it.

"Ahm, Taking care of me is not necessary, i just want to spend the day with Misa, that is… if she wants too" Takumi said with a little hint of sadness in his voice.

"i'll stay."Misaki said firmly. Takumi's heart raced in happiness, he wanted to thank and hug her right then and there but he didn't. He needed to hold back his emotion; it might scare her and who knows she might change her mind; so instead he just smiled at her warmly his emerald eyes glowing which made Misaki blush in return.

"Good! Now i need to go. Misak i i've cooked some food for lunch just preheat it later...ok?"

"I'll do the preheating mom; Misaki might burn my house if i let her touch the stove." Takumi said in between chuckle. Misaki growled and rolled her eyeballs "whatever alien! If i'll do the burning i'll make sure you're trap inside!" Takumi pretended to look hurt "Misa-chan is so mean."Misaki stuck her tongue out at him before walking her mom to the door. "Now kids be good ok? And please, will you two stop fighting?!" Minako said with her teasing face. Takumi just chuckled while Misaki has her comic blank face on. She opened the door for her mom and bid goodbye to her so as Takumi then Minako finally left the two of them alone.

After closing the door Misaki turn around to Takumi remembering their earlier conversation.

"You better not do anything stupid Takumi or i swear… i'll beat you into pul…" She wasn't able to finish her words since Takumi cupped her face and his lips landed on hers lovingly. She was totally speechless; all she was able to do was look at him with wide eyes while blushing once more. When their lips parted Takumi stared at her with much love in his eyes caressing her cheeks with his thumbs while he spoke..

"Thank you for staying with me Misa."


	17. Chapter 16

Thanks for reading :)

Chapter 16

Takumi fell on his knees, his breathing was uneven Misaki never felt so scared in her life. It was the first time she saw Takumi that way. "Hey Takumi what's happening to you?" Misaki noticed that Takumi's face was much redder than earlier. She touch Takumi's forehead and was shock to feel how hot he was; she immediately wrap his arm around her back and assisted him to sit on the couch.

"You should lay down… your fevers high, did you drink medicine?" Takumi just nodded a little while covering his eyes with his hand while he lay down slowly "i'm just a little dizzy but i'm fine Misa, don't worry about me." Misaki glared at him "You don't seem OK Takumi! Did you take medicine or not?!" Takumi knew very much that from the tone of her voice she was dead serious and any joke might awaken her demon self! Takumi sighed in defeat "i did; yesterday." A vain appeared on Misaki's forehead as she clenched her fist, her jaw dropping. "You really are an alien you know that?! You must drink medicine now! Where's your medicine kit?!" Misaki was angry but Takumi just chuckled at her cuteness while he raised a hand and pointed on the small table near his head. Misaki immediately took a paracetamol for him to drink. She quickly went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

She sat on Takumi's side and helps him sit up to drink his medicine. "Thank you Misa" Takumi smiled at her while taking her hand. Misaki blushed as her heart raced once again. She pulled her hand back and averted her gaze on the floor. "Ahm.. Where do you put your face towels?" trying to change the subject. Takumi sensing Misaki's uneasiness around him felt a little pain in his heart. "At the small drawer bellow the cabinet inside my room." He said flatly. Misaki immediately stood up and walked towards his room but she stopped at the front of his door and hesitated to enter, she's been to Takumi's apartment many times but it was her first time entering his room.

She took a deep breath before opening the door; his room was tidy and clean as she expected of him. She went to the said cabinet but something captured her attention. Above his headboard was a picture of the two of them during one of their vacations at Takumi's old home. The photo brought back happy memories which made her smile warmly. She was about to turn around but her eyes landed on a photo album beside his pillow. She's really not the type to touch things that aren't hers but during that time she really had the urge to do so.

She took it and sat on the bed side; when she opened it her eyes grew wide in surprise! The album was filled with photos of them; from their childhood to their recent photos but what surprised her most was her solo photos from smiling, angry, blushing, chibi face, up to her sleeping face. Most of the photos were stolen shots. Suddenly she felt overjoyed; how Takumi treasured every moments of the time they spent together. Her heart was beating fast and she couldn't explain the feeling she had at that moment.

"Misa are you ok?" Came Takumi's voice from the living room. She snapped out of her thoughts "I'm fine i just had a little hard time finding your towels" she lied. She quickly put the album back to its place and went to the kitchen to soak the towel. Her mind was filled with the photos she saw; she couldn't deny that her feelings for Takumi grew much deeper.

She was absentmindedly smiling at Takumi which made him confused.

"Are you ok Misa?"

"Of course!" she replied.

"Why are you smiling then?"

"Nothing!"

"Really?"

"What on earth is you problem Takumi?!" she glared at him while folding the towel three times and kneeled on the floor, placing the towel on his forehead. Then there was silence.

"You saw the photos?" Takumi said suspiciously. Misaki's jaw dropped.

"Y-you?! how did you? Unbelievable!"

"So you did." Takumi blushed a little but because of his fever it wasn't obvious at all.

"You really are an alien Takumi!"

"I'm sorry Misa." He said sincerely. Misaki's eyes narrowed.

"Sorry for what?" completely clueless.

"For taking pictures of you without you knowing it; i just couldn't help it. I really love every expression you make; it's just so irresistibly cute, especially when you're happy!"

Although there was a hint of playfulness in his voice Misaki could feel the sincerity in every word he said. She blushed and quickly averted her gaze.

"I love everything about you Misa" Now his voice was so serious which made Misaki look at him and to her surprise Takumi was already kneeling on the floor in front of her. Her heart raced again and she stiffened when Takumi held her shoulders; she felt so uncomfortable..

"You are saying weird things again Takumi." Takumi put on a sad smile "as expected from you" he thought. He stayed silent for a while then he spoke.

"I love you Misaki; even if you think it's weird, i will say it over and over again." Misaki was battling with the emotions she's feeling inside her heart.

"Why me Takumi?" Takumi didn't expect it coming and the way her amber eyes looked at him made his heart skip a beat. The way she questioned herself for him made him want her even more. He smiled at her warmly and cupped her left cheek.

"I love you because you are different, i love the way you pretend that your mean but deep inside you are the kindest person i've ever met. I love your selflessness. I love your strong personality; i love the way you turn me down over and over again but at the end of day you're still the one to put a smile on my face and I love the way you make my heart race just like now Misaki… Now? Do you want me to tell you more reasons why i love you Misa? Cause i got a whole lot more!" A gentle smile was plastered on his face while he caressed her cheek.

Misaki was dumfounded. She felt a thousand butterflies inside her stomach and her heart escaping its ribcage! She absentmindedly touched Takumi's hand that was caressing her cheek.

"I-I… hate you Taku..mi" She gripped his hand shove it away from her face.

"I thought so" Takumi chuckled "and may i asked why exactly my princess?" Takumi knew better that every time Misaki says that she hates him, it meant the opposite but still he longs to hear her say the words i love you from her.

"I hate you because you are an alien! You are always annoying the heck out of me! I hate the way you read my mind and how you know every detail about me." She held her chest and clutched her shirt, looking away. "I hate the way you make me so confused! I hate myself for wanting to be with you always, i hate the way i feel empty without you near me!" She felt her anger growing and with every word she says her voice was getting louder and louder, filled with overflowing emotions. Tears are threatening to fall and her body trembled.

Takumi on the other hand was so surprised at Misaki's sudden indirect confession. Even if he wanted to know what she feels, he just couldn't take to see her battling against herself anymore! He stretched his arms and held on to Misaki's shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Misa stop" he said in a hush tone." Please stop… you don't have to say anything now; i can wait until you are ready." After a few moments Misaki finally stopped. Takumi loosened his embrace and kiss Misaki's head inhaling her scent. He can feel her slowly relaxing in his arms. He slowly pushed her forward to see her ever blushing face.

Misaki couldn't even bear to look at him; inside of her is a guilty heart and she just couldn't carry the load anymore. It hurts her every time she denies her feelings towards Takumi but what hurts her most was the thought of hurting him too.

She took a deep breath and look fixedly at his emerald eyes.

"One thing more i hate about you Takumi… is the way you make me fall madly in love with you!"

Takumi eyes grew wide; hearing those words from Misaki is a dream come true! No words can express his emotions at that moment. All he knew was he was pulling Misaki to his warm embrace again, resting his face on the crook of her nack. It took a few seconds before he was able to say something to her.

"Thank you Misaki.. . You never know how happy you made me.. i feel like i could die in happiness now." Misaki smiled at his reaction, she gently smacked the back of Takumi's shoulder before returning the hug.

"I'ts just the beginning Alien."


	18. Chapter 17

Thanks for reading.. :)

Ivory swan thank you very much :)

Chapter 17

"TAKUMI! GO TO SLEEP!" That was Misaki yelling; she's been telling him over and over again but he just kept on teasing her.

"NOPE! Can't do Misa-chan!" He said whining and shaking his head.

"Go to sleep or i swear i'm gonna beat you into pu…"

"Don't wanna!" he cut her words,looking away.

"WHAT?! WHY?! You need to rest idiot!" Misaki is now furious with him.

"If i'll go to sleep Misa-chan might go home and leave me." He simply stated. What he said made Misaki lose her anger. She then sighed.

"You really are an idiot sometimes, you know that?... I told you i'm gonna stay and… take care of…you." She said while blushing and looking down on the floor. Takumi quickly looked at her not wanting to waste a single second without looking at her cute blushing face. Proving that he was right after looking at her he can't help but smile.

"Thanks Misaki" then back to his teasing mode "but still i'm not gonna sleep" which made Misaki's eyebrows twitch and clench her fist.

"I'm warning you Takumi! I am losing my temper!" She said through gritted teeth. Takumi sensing the awakening of the demon princess simply chuckled.

"Misa-chan is so cute when she's worried about me" still chuckling. Misaki was at her limits; she stamps angrily towards Takumi.

"I will force you to sleep whether you like it or not idiot!" she said half yelling!

She held Takumi's shoulder pushing him forcefully to lie down on the couch. Because of her anger and Takumi's weak condition; he was forced to comply with her. Misaki was thankful that he didn't argue anymore but to her surprise Takumi wrapped his strong arms around her waist, pulling her down causing her to lay on top of him. Misaki tried to protest but she just couldn't, she was blushing madly and her heart was racing! They are in a very awkward position she thought but deep inside, she likes being close to him.

"Let go of me Takumi!" trying to sound angry but Takumi held her more tightly. She felt him shook his head a little against her neck then he whispered.

"Misa-chan is so mean… Making my heart go wild and crazy." Misaki was dumfounded at his words, she just can't believe that they are feeling the same way. She was speechless; she closed her eyes and sighed once again. Later on she noticed their synchronize heartbeat. Her blush never leaving her face. It was so perfect to be near him she thought, and so was he. Then Takumi nuzzled his face on the crook of her neck.

"Can we stay like this forever Misaki?" he whispered once more in a gentle voice. Misaki's eyes grew a little wide but then she nod slightly; allowing a gentle smile be plastered on her face. Takumi was surprised at her reaction and chuckled once more.

"So? Misa-chan likes this too huh?" he said in between his chuckle. He then heard Misaki growled as she pushes herself away from Takumi. "IDIOT!" she said covering her face with her bangs.

"You are just hallucinating Takumi! Maybe your alien fever is too high!" She said not even looking at him. Takumi already saw it coming; he sat down and pulled her once again to sit beside him. Misaki stayed silent when he felt him cupping her face, making her look at him. Misaki saw love in his emerald eyes and his heartfelt smile made her smile sheepishly at him too. After gazing at each other Misaki spoke…

"Please rest Takumi...you must let yourself heal." She said in a pleading tone. This time Takumi sighed and pouted cutely. "If i sleep, it will be a waste of our time together Misa-chan… and besides, i like being sick because it feels so nice to have Misa-chan taking care of me." He said while putting a fist on his chibby face.

"TAKUMI!" Misaki yelled and they are back to square one! Misaki pushed him back to lie down; she took the wet towel and covered his entire face with it. Her anger was exploding but Takumi just chuckled. Later on Takumi's chuckle subsided; Misaki slowly took off the towel and to her surprise he was already asleep.

She sighed in relief "thank goodness" she muttered while folding the towel properly before placing it on his forehead. She slowly stood up but stopped midway when she felt him move; she slowly turned her head to look at him and thankfully he was still asleep. What came next was a little surprising …

"I love you Misaki" he said in his sleep. Misaki blushed at the thought of Takumi still thinking about her even when he's asleep. She turned to face him and kneeled on the floor then she slowly bends closer to the couch and ever so slowly pecked him on his lips.

"You really are something Takumi… but… i love you too."

She was about to stand up but Takumi spoke once again and this time he was forcing his eyes to open.

"Take a nap with me Misa-chan" he said sleepily while pressing himself at the side to make room for Misaki to lie down. Misaki knew better that if she disagrees; he will not stop at nothing. She took a deep breath before lying down at his side her back pressed against his chest. His arm served as her pillow and his other arm wrapped around her waist.

Before falling asleep, Takumi kissed Misaki's head and Muttered "thank you" once again. "Hmmm" was her only reply while nodding her head slowly.

Just like that and the two finally fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 18

Thanks for reading everyone :)

hanagrace :P don't you like Crazy Magic anymore? :( Thanks for reviewing anyways :)

* * *

CHAPTER 18

"Misa-chaaaan " Takumi said in a sing-song voice.

"What?" Misaki said without even looking at him, obviously she's not in the mood.

"What's wrong Misaki?" he asked seriously, he could always feel it when something is going on.

"Nothing" she simply stated with her blank stare and emotionless face on. She was sitting on the swing then when Takumi kneeled in front of her holding the chains to steady the swing.

"Please don't lie to me Misaki."Misaki blinked her eyes and averted her gaze at Takumi.

"How do you know when i'm lying?" raising an eyebrow. Takumi just shrugged and smile at her gently as he stood up and tapped Misaki's head. Misaki narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" Takumi asked pretending to be innocent. Misaki growled!

"WHATEVER! I don't care anyways!" she said annoyed. Takumi just chuckled and bends down to kiss her forehead.

"I am an alien… you seem to forget Misa-chan" chuckling. Earning a glare from Misaki then she rolled her eyes!

"You never know when to be serious don't you?" Misaki said in a weak tone.

"I will always know it when you are down or happy Misaki… maybe because i am you're better half." He said seriously, cupping Misaki's face. Misaki blushed at his words; she quickly looks away .

"Yo-you are saying weird things again alien!" She half yelled.

"Am not…" Takumi said no hint of teasing in his voice this time. He was leaning much closer to her until his lips captured hers. It was a quick and gentle kiss the two shared. Even If Misaki wanted to protest, her mind and body forbids her to. She was still wide eyed and blushing when they pull apart until Takumi spoke.

"I may know you are sad… but it's prostrating not to know the reason behind your sadness. So please tell me Misaki."

Misaki sighed in defeat; Takumi's seriousness made her comfortable to tell him. She just couldn't hide anything from him anyways.

"It's about Mom…" Misaki started while Takumi sat beside her.

"Ok, what about Mom?" Takumi said while rubbing her back.

"We had the same argument again… about me looking for a job to help her…help us. She just couldn't understand that she needs help. She's getting weaker and weaker every day and it's killing me to see her that way. Besides our expenses are growing bigger, especially now that Suzuna and i are going for junior and senior high! She keeps on telling me not to find a job, until she's able to provide for us! But when will that happen? When she's already ill or something?! It's so frustrating!"

Takumi listened to her every word, feeling whatever emotion she's feeling at that moment. He too can feel the pain she's feeling just by looking at her amber eyes, now with tears threatening to fall.

He very well knows that saying anything about her problem wouldn't do anything good, she just needed him there to listen. Knowing his Misaki's sensitive side regarding those things might make her hide and keep her emotions all to herself and he couldn't bear that.

For a moment they stayed silent but when Takumi felt her relaxed a little, he finally spoke.

"Wanna take a stroll Misa-chan?" Misaki turned her head to the side to look at him. Takumi grinned at her. Misaki pouted her mouth cutely, battling whether to say yes or no to him.

"Let's have ice cream at the mini park…do you like that Misa-chan?" Takumi said like convincing a kid. Misaki just stared at him with her chibi face.

"Is it your treat or mine?" Misaki asked cutely. Takumi chuckled and stood up and held Misaki's hand.

"Mine of course!" He said.

The two walked their way to the park in silence. When they reached the place; there were few kids playing. Misaki was walking aimlessly and spacing out while Takumi was walking casually behind her with his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Where do you plan to go Misaki?" he asked noticing that they just walk pass the playground of the mini park and now heading somewhere near an old tree.

"Remember this tree Takumi?" she ran her hand on the tree with a little smile on her lips. Takumi smiled at her.

"Yes… This is where we first met…"he answered. Misaki nodded.

"Hmmm… i was too weak then... (Looking up at its leaves) too scared to climb and get my own hat… If only i was stronger back then…i could have spared you from my troubles" She averted her gaze at Takumi and smiled sadly. "But what's important is now, right? I don't wanna be that weak girl anymore; i wanna protect and take care of all that is important to me. I wanna be strong… if only mom would give me a chance to prove myself. " She forced a laugh. "Look at me!what am i saying!" She hissed.

The cold wind blew and disheveled their hair, just like the day they first met. Takumi put on a sad smile, tacking the loose locks of Misaki's hair behind her ears.

"I wouldn't want that Misaki…I mean, if you weren't scared during that time… who knows what might have happened? And worst! I might not be your hero." He said smiling gently at her. Misaki glared at him.

"Who even told you you're my hero?"

"No one… i just figured it out myself!" he said with a smug.

"Yo-you're so full of yourself idiot!" Misaki half yelled. Takumi stifled a laugh.

"Admit it Misa-chan… i am your hero…"

"NO YOU ARE NOT! I hate you Takumi!" she stamped away.

"I love you too Misaki" Takumi answered; He just wanted to take her mind off her worries even just for a while.

.

.

.

Misaki sat on one of the benches waiting for Takumi to bring her her ice-cream. Few minutes later and she saw Takumi coming.

"Chocolate or vanilla?" Takumi asked holding two cones of ice-cream.

"Vanilla" she said without hesitation. Takumi pouted cutely.

"Can't do Misa-chan… Vanilla is mine." Misaki smirked.

"Then why are you asking me Idiot? I know that's your forever favorite!" Misaki said with a smug. Takumi smiled childishly at her.

"Yeap! And chocolate ice-cream for my princess" giving her the ice-cream and sat beside her.

For a moment they enjoyed eating, Takumi eats Misaki's ice-cream when she's not looking. TaKumi enjoyed her reaction when she wonders how her ice-cream quickly disappeared! Takumi stifled a laugh as Misaki eyed him suspiciously; she then noticed a spot of chocolate ice-cream on his lips and confirmed her suspicions.

"Hey!" She yelled, furious!

"Hmmm? What is it Misa-chan?" he asked innocently with his chibi face.

"How dare you eat my ice-cream?! I'm gonna make you pay Takumi!" She took Takumi's ice-cream and ran a few steps away. "I'm gonna eat it all!"

Takumi was surprised to see that side of her "Childish" he mumbled and grinned while looking at her, glad to see her happy. He stood up and walked towards Misaki with a pout on his lips.

"Misa-chan is so mean… I think i'm gonna have to punish you then."

"Punish? You started it Alien!" she said in-between laughter. Takumi run to Misaki and trapped her with his strong arms. Misaki was taken aback and blushed at their closeness.

"Got you!" Takumi half whispered on her ear.

"Let go Takumi! Someone might see us!" Trying her best to protest but nothing happened.

" I don't mind…Anyways Misa-chan is so naughty"

"Huh! You're the one who eat my ice-cream!"

An old couple passed by and gave them a glare like telling them to behave. The two quickly turned serious and blushed in embarrassment. Misaki immediately push away Takumi's arms with her free hand, since the other one was holding his ice-cream. Takumi took a step back and laughed like there's no tomorrow, crossing his arms to his belly, while Misaki was sending him a death glare. In her anger Misaki shoved the ice-cream on Takumi's face, her turn to laugh at him as she ran away. Takumi was shock for a moment; he wiped his mouth and nose with his hand and stared at his hand for a moment then to Misaki. He smirked at her as a plan pops on his mind. Misaki turned serious when she got the message from his smirk, "revenge?" she thought, and she was right!

Takumi chased after her and in no time catches her and wiped his hands on Misaki's face. Now they were laughing hysterically at each others faces.

"We look like kids covered with mud!" Misaki stated.

"Yeah!" Takumi agreed; then carried on with their laughing. They played a little bit more before deciding to rest.

They sat on the swing without bothering to clean their faces, causing people to look at them strangely. Misaki looks down while Takumi smiles at the people like everything was normal. After a few moments they sat in silence. Misaki's distant look was returning until Takumi spoke.

"Misaki about your problem… If you need help i could lend yo…"

"No Takumi." Misaki said firmly cutting his words. "You've help us enough, we can't rely on you forever or to anyone else… it's shameful to burden people with our problems. It's my family, and besides i think it's about time i take on my responsibility to take care of my family. I'm just gonna have to make Mom understand."

Takumi sighed and gently shook his head. "You are never a burden to me Misaki… and so as Mom and Suzuna, you are my family…and my home." He smiled gently at Misaki, and she did too.

"If you'll ask me… I'm on Mom's side; i don't want you to work Misa. It will be very tiring for you…and knowing you have a tendency of overworking yourself is worrying me."

Misaki chuckled at his worried look, but deep inside her heart she felt warm over Takumi's concern for her and her family. Takumi narrowed his eyes on her.

"What?" he asked. Misaki shook her head…

"Nothing" she said and looks away "Thank you for everything Takumi… and i promise that if i find a job, i'll try not to overwork… so relax idiot." She said while chuckling. Takumi pouts again.

"At this rate, i know no one can stop you. But i can't fully trust your promise…so i'm gonna have to stalk you every day if you find a job… and keep you away from other guys! I swear i'm gonna reap their faces off if they try to do anything stupid!"

Misaki's chuckle turned into laughter …

"Whatever you say Alien! Just don't make a scene that might cost me my job, or i'll be the one to beat you into pulp!"

Takumi nodded like a scared kid… Misaki laughed even more and later on Takumi joined her and laugh along too. Then Takumi turned serious and spoke…

"Just don't forget Misaki… I am always here for you no matter what."


End file.
